The Grandiose Age
by Jade Lynne
Summary: Direct continuation of Narnia's Redemption. Alan, Cheyenne, Tamryn, Trent, and Samuel must deal with ruling a country while having new adventures, unexpected visitors, and new allies along with learning to rule together as one.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of **_**The Grandiose Age**_**; it basically is a direct continuation **_**Narnia's Redemption, **_**so that needs to be read first. I don't own Narnia. Please Review! 917 words.**

Cheyenne looks out her open balcony door at the starry night sky shining over Narnia's land.

(It's so beautiful.) She thinks.

She retreats back into her bedroom and climbs onto the bed; lying down as her mind goes to her through the day's eventful Coronation Party.

_Flashback:_

_She stood out on the balcony watching waves crash against the ocean. _

"_Is everything alright, Your Highness?"_

_Cheyenne releases the piece of dark brunette hair she had been twirling with her finger and turns towards a faun._

"_I am fine. The party is wonderful."_

_The faun nods, "I am glad it is to your expectations."_

_Cheyenne keeps from sighing. (I didn't have any expectations besides being nervous. I am worried about going back home though.) She smiles at the faun, "What is your name?" _

"_Mine, Your Majesty?"_

"_Of course. You came to check on me and you seem like a very good faun."_

"_My name is Lintez, Your Majesty."_

"_It is an honor to meet you, Lintez."_

"_The honor is to meet you, My Queen. You helped save Narnia and now all rejoice because of what you and the other royals have done." _

"_I did very little in the war."_

"_Every little part is very important though."_

_Cheyenne finally nods in agreement, "You are correct, Lintez."_

"_If you shall ever need anything, I will be at your service."_

"_Thank you, Lintez."_

"_You are welcome, Your Majesty."_

_Lintez disappears back inside the ball room. _

_She decides she should go back in for a little while before returning back to the balcony later. She is immediately greeted by several fauns and a few curious rabbits. She couldn't help but smile at all of them. _

_(They are so adorable!) She thinks. _

_She stays inside for about an hour before deciding to head back to the balcony._

_Everyone inside of Cair Paravel is celebrating the coronation. Alan sees Cheyenne walking out onto the balcony overlooking the shore. He heads in her direction to see what exactly she was looking at._

_"Hey, Chey. What are you looking at?"_

_Cheyenne slightly jumps at Alan's voice and turns toward him._

_"Don't sneak up on me like that."_

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"It's alright."_

_"What are you doing out here? You should be celebrating with us."_

_"I was admiring the view. It's beautiful, nothing like Fort Worth."_

_"I have to admit: this place is amazing, now that the war is over."_

_"I hope there won't be any more wars in Narnia."_

_"Well, I can't exactly say there won't be any wars, Chey. There are still those who follow Korin."_

_"Oh yeah."_

_Cheyenne sighs and looks out to the horizon once more._

_"But you won't be in these wars, Cheyenne."_

_"Um, Alan? Can we not talk about wars right now?"_

_"Sure. I'd rather not talk about wars either."_

_Alan hugs her. She returns the hug._

_Samuel and Trent are talking._

_"Did you ever think you would be king, Trent?"_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"How does it feel?"_

_"I still have to get used to it. I feel honored to be a king of Narnia."_

_"I feel the same way. Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough."_

_"Thanks, Samuel. You're a great friend."_

_"You are welcome."_

_"I am also amazed I have not tripped over anything so far. I think this is the longest I have ever gone without tripping over anything."_

_"That's good, Trent."_

_"Yeah. I'm grateful for that."_

_Samuel nods. Trent looks around._

_"What are you looking for, Trent?"_

_"Huh? Oh, I was trying to see where Aslan went."_

_Samuel looks around and doesn't see Aslan._

_"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the celebration."_

_"Where do you suppose he went?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I think we should ask Alan and the girls if they have seen him."_

_"Alright."_

_Samuel goes in search for Tamryn. Samuel soon sees Tamryn speaking with Rinion._

_"Hello, Rinion. Hello, Tamryn."_

_They look up at Samuel. Rinion bows and Tamryn stands up._

_"Hello, Your Majesty."_

_"Hey, Samuel. What's up?"_

_"Have either of you seen Aslan?"_

_Rinion shakes his head._

_"Not since we have been crowned."_

_"He has left, Your Majesties. It is his custom to come when he is needed and leave when he is not," Rinion explains._

_Trent walks up to her and Alan._

_"Hey, Guys."_

_"Hey, Trent," She replies._

_"How's it going?" Alan asks._

_"Pretty good. I'm amazed I didn't trip."_

_"That's good, Trent," She points out._

_Trent nods._

_"Um, have either of you seen Aslan?"_

_The siblings look at each other before looking back at Trent and shaking their heads no._

_"Hm. I haven't seen him since the coronation. Samuel is asking if Rinion or Tamryn have seen him."_

_"Maybe one of them has seen him," She says._

_"Maybe," the boys reply._

_Trent, Alan, and herself walk toward Samuel, Tamryn, and Rinion._

_"Hey, Rinion. Hey, Samuel. Hey, Tamryn," Alan and She greet them._

_Rinion bows to them._

_"Hello, Majesties."_

_"Hey, Guys," Tamryn greets._

_"Is there something you would like to know, Your Majesties?"_

_"We have not seen Aslan," Alan replies._

_"And we wanted to know if you know where he is," She adds._

_"I had just explained to King Samuel and High Queen Tamryn that he has left. He goes where he is needed, and he leaves when he is no longer needed in a certain place."_

_"I see," says Tamryn._

Cheyenne lets out a breath before going to sleep knowing that the next day would be very long.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Narnia. Please Review! 1062 words.**

Alan wakes to the sunlight starting to pour in through the closed curtains; he shifts slightly before getting up and throwing open the curtain. He squints slightly before looking at the sunrise holding back a slight yawn.

(I'm never getting up this early again.) He thinks walking in front of mirror before inspecting his messy hair.

He walks into his bathroom to wash then change before going to breakfast. He scrubs his face a few times to wake himself up. He slowly changes and walks down the hall and stairs toward the dining hall. He sees Samuel the only one sitting at the large dining table and sits down at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Samuel."

Alan waits as Samuel blinks a few times before finally responding a barely audible "Good Morning".

"Lovely day for a sunrise, wouldn't you say so?"

"It is too early for you to be joking with me about my waking habits."

"How is it that you got up so early?"

Alan sees the glare resting on Samuel face, "I'm serious, Samuel. Why did get up so early if you don't like to?"

"I heard the birds talking outside on my balcony railing. They were not being quiet."

"I see; that is unfortunate. Maybe you will get more sleep tonight."

"Hopefully."

Tamryn, Trent, and Cheyenne soon join them. They begin to eat their breakfast.

"Did you all sleep well?" asks Alan.

"I did," Tamryn says.

"I did also," Cheyenne says.

Trent nods in agreement.

They soon finish their breakfast and head to the throne room. They look at the difference of just an evening makes; there were now chairs and desks lined down half the room for council members. They walk up to their thrones and sit down and wait for the faun that is to discuss multiple things about the kingdom. A faun soon comes in and bows respectively to them.

"Good morning, Your Majesties."

"Good morning, Faun."

"My name is Hanam. We have multiple things to discuss. Starting with audiences; audiences are sessions you will have daily beginning tomorrow with Narnian and Telmarine subjects-"

"What are Telmarine?" Cheyenne blurts out before noticing the look Alan gives her. She looks right back at him.

"The Telmarines, any other human that comes to question you are most likely Telmarine or mixed with Telmarine, have lived in Narnia for multiple generations now. They used to be violent toward Narnians according to history, Telmar took over Narnia and ruled as a dictatorship. This dictatorship ended with the Narnian Revolution, but to get back on topic if you don't mind, Your Majesties."

"We do not. There shouldn't be anymore interruptions," Alan says still looking at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne huffs.

"The subjects will come to you to have their disagreements or concerns heard."

"Do we all have to be present for these Audience sessions?" asks Samuel.

"No, at least three of you will have to present for it to seem as a majority rule among the royals."

"What time do the Audiences begin and for how long?" Tamryn asks.

"They will begin at eleven o'clock in the morning and last until two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Alright."

"Next, we need to discuss appointments to your council. It will be helpful to have both Narnians and Telmarines on the council. You will need to agree on a council of sixteen."

"Okay, so eight Narnians and Telmarines sounds fair enough," Alan says.

The others nod in agreement.

"Who would you suggest, Hanam?"

"Well, Majesties, I can not speak for all of the castle, but it would be wise to appoint Narnians you found helpful or trustworthy. The same will have to go for the Telmarines. I would suggest meeting with each Lord interested in being on council and decide who would best be suited."

The five royals nod.

"Once you appoint these councilmen you may replace them if you see fit. These councilmen will rule by your sides until told otherwise. Unfortunately, also many councilmen can be manipulative. Keep you eyes and ears open to every word that would be said in the council sessions."

"When would the council sessions take place?"

"Once a week. You will all have to be present. You may pick the day and time. Also, the council and yourselves have the right to call an emergency session at any time."

"Great."

"Next, there is the issue of duties, as a monarch of five these will have to be separated but also are also personal duties each of you will be required to follow. The High Queen and Queen will have to meet with ladies of the noblemen in the castle regularly. There will also expectations of balls and tournaments. No matter what, the High King has the final say in all incidents big or small. If the High King is not available then the High Queen has command. How you succeed the power is your decision and will have to binded by each of your signatures. It is of the utmost importance for you all to conduct a ball soon and meet the rulers of other countries; decide who can and can't be trusted along with displaying that Narnia will be indeed different from when it was under Korin."

They nod.

"When you are ready, send for Jalou. He is the scribe for all official statements done by the royals."

"Very well."

They look at each other after Hanam leaves.

"What should we discuss first?"

"We should separate who is in charge of what," Trent says.

"Okay, what big sections of government would there be though?" Tamryn asks.

"Well, law, trade, social, economics, and education would be major correct?" Samuel questions.

"I agree." Alan says. "I can handle economics of Narnia."

"I can do trade," Tamryn says.

"I'll take law," Samuel states.

"I'll take education," Trent says.

"I guess that leaves me with social," Cheyenne says.

"When should we have this ball?" asks Alan.

"I think we should wait a couple weeks at least," Samuel says.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

"What about succession of power? Who has the power if both Alan and myself are not here to rule?" Tamryn questions.

"Trent will come after you. Followed by Samuel then Cheyenne," Alan says.

They nod.

"We should tell all of these things to Jalou," Trent says.

"Alright," Alan says then asks for Jalou to join them.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Narnia; just some of these characters. Also I am going to be using Earth month and days in this story and that will continue for the rest of this story. Please Review. 962 words.**

They see Jalou, who walks toward them. He bows before them.

"Hello, Majesties."

"Hello," they greet.

He straightens himself up. They wait as he goes over to his desk, sit down, and organizes pages on the desk and gets the pen out of the ink well.

"You may precede, Majesties."

"We have decided on the separation of powers, Jalou."

"Excellent, Your Majesties."

"I will be in charge of economics," Alan starts out.

Jalou writes down Alan's name, title then all the powers listed to him as High King.

"And I will monitor the education," Trent adds.

Jalou writes down Trent's name, title then all the powers listed to him as a King.

"The law will be my responsibility," says Samuel.

Jalou writes Samuel's name, title then all the powers listed to him as a King.

"I will be handling trades," Tamryn says.

Jalou writes Tamryn's name, title then all the powers listed to her as High Queen.

"And I will be in charge of social events," Cheyenne concludes.

Jalou writes Cheyenne's name, title then all powers listed to her as a Queen.

"And have you managed to organize the order of succession?"

"Yes," Alan says.

"After Alan and myself, Trent will succeed me, followed by Samuel, and finally Cheyenne," Tamryn explains.

Jalou nods writing down each name in the blanks.

"Alright, here is what to document says to make sure it is correct: _In a situation in which the High King, Alan the Honorable, is unable to reign all powers will be given High Queen Tamryn the Zealous. In the situation that the High Queen, Tamryn the Zealous, is unable to rule all powers including those of High King Alan will be handed over to King Trent the Decisive. In the case that Narnian King, Trent the Decisive, is unable to rule all powers including those of the High King and Queen will be given to Narnian King, Samuel the Endurable. In the case that King Samuel is unable to rule all powers including those of the High King and Queen and both Narnian Kings will be given to Narnian Queen, Cheyenne the Noble._ Signed this day by the five royals of Narnia: 4 March 5683."

Alan and the others nod in agreement that the statements were correct.

"We shall sign it immediately."

The five royals get

"Very well."

"Are there any questions or concerns that you wish to discuss?"

"Yes. We would like to wait at least two more weeks before we have a Narnian ball."

"It would be an excellent idea to adjust to being rulers before an event such as this," Jalou nods writing this down, "When do you wish to discuss farther of ball and invitations?"

"Tomorrow in the public chambers as soon as audiences are over," Alan says.

"I will meet with you all tomorrow then. You will see to the audience today, so I would advise you to be here before eleven o'clock."

"Very well," Alan says.

"Are there any other questions or concerns?"

The royals look at each other before turning back to Jalou.

"I believe we have no more questions at the moment, Jalou," Tamryn replies.

"Your Majesties, it will be an honor serving you, and I am always at your service."

"Thank you," Trent says.

"You are welcome."

Alan dismisses Jalou.

"Alan?"

"Yes, Cheyenne?"

"What should we do until eleven o'clock?"

"It would be best for all of us to become familiar with the Narnian culture. I'm going to look over the economics and see what can change for the better."

"And I will see what the Narnians learn about and see how they can improve their education."

"I will look at trades that have been made during Korin's reign and see what needs to change and what can be kept."

"Since I am in charge of the law, I will familiarize myself with it and see if there is any need for change, since Korin was ruler of Narnia for quite some time."

"I could give ideas for the ball to the chefs on what to serve and ask for ideas about the decorations," Cheyenne suggests.

"Alright," Alan says, "let us meet here fifteen minutes before eleven so we will not be late for the audiences."

Everyone else nods before they leave the throne room. Upon seeing them leaving the throne room, Rinion walks up beside Tamryn.

Cheyenne heads toward the dining hall in search for the head chef. She finds him. When he sees her, he bows.

"Hello."

"How may I serve you, Your Majesty?"

"I would like some ideas for food to serve at the Narnian ball."

"Well, we have a variety of cuisines that we have to offer. Of course, we will need to know which countries are invited to the ball, so we can have some idea of what Narnian cuisines would be best to prepare. I could tell some of them, and you then can tell me which ones to serve during the ball."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. So, what is the first portion?"

"First, I suggest a salad as part of the appetizer portion along with rolls. It will be followed by the main course and then the dessert."

Cheyenne nods. He gives her an assortment of dishes to choose from and explains each dish. Cheyenne nods, picking out a plenty of dishes of each portion for when she next meets with the head chef about what countries Nobles and royals would be attending.

Meanwhile, Alan, Trent, Samuel, and Tamryn, followed by Rinion have entered the library in search of their government role to find out more information. They choose different sections of the library to study them and take notes. Rinion stays close to Tamryn and lies next to her feet.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Narnia; just some characters. Please review. I will not be updating next week because I will be out of town. 983 words.**

Tamryn walked through the aisles looking for Samuel. Alan and Trent along with Cheyenne had found her saying they could not find Samuel, so she had volunteered to go look in aisles that they had not searched; while they headed for their private entrance to the Throne room. She knew Rinion was most likely waiting for her near the library's doors, so she quickens her pace slightly. She spots Samuel at a table with his head down on an open book.

(Should have known he'd be asleep. He did not look like he slept well when we were eating breakfast.)

She goes to his side, "Samuel, wake up. It is almost time for Audiences."

She moves aside when he sits up suddenly; he looks at her confused.

"Audiences, Samuel."

"Right."

Samuel gets up after closing the book and follows Tamryn.

"Did you learn anything or were you just sleeping?"

"I learned some things before I feel asleep. I had actually gotten through almost that whole book before going to sleep."

"Well, it's good to see you are as studious here as back home."

"Of course it is good."

He notices Tamryn smile at him slightly before walking through the doors of the library being careful not to hit Rinion with the door. They walk to the private entrance for the Throne room.

"Where were you, Samuel?"

"I went farther back into the library to do my reading."

He notices the look Alan gives him.

"What is that look for?"

"You went to the darkest part of the library and went to sleep didn't you?"

"I read some of the information first."

"Good."

They go inside the Throne room and sit down. They go over information while listening to the sounds of chatter outside the entrance.

"It sounds like there are quite a few here."

Trent nods in agreement with Samuel's statement.

The next five minutes pass quickly before someone enters the throne room. They see a red dwarf and black dwarf bow slightly to them.

"How may we be of assistance?"

"This red dwarf is insisting that he takes a quarter of my land."

"Does he give reason as to why?" questions Tamryn.

"He claims that it owns to him, but my family has been in possession of this land since Emperor Korin put the land in my possession."

"We should hear the red dwarf's side," Alan says looking at the red dwarf to allow him to speak.

"The only reason he has my land is because Korin decided I wasn't loyal to his cause. He took away land that rightfully belongs to me and I demand it be given back."

"Well, we cannot do much at the moment," Trent says. "But, we can look over the document that was drawn up about this issue."

"If you can prove the land was forcefully taken from you, we will be able to grant you the land back," Samuel explains.

"I believe my land should be given to me immediately."

"I believe the land should stay in possession."

"Enough please do not fight in the Throne room. We will find the document and if proof is brought to us that this land was taken unfairly then we will decide. When you have this evidence, return here," Alan instructs.

Both dwarves nod and leave the room.

The faun calls the next case in. They see over fifty cases by two o'clock.

Samuel walks back to the library and sits back at the seat he had taken.

"Continuing your reading, Sire?"

Samuel jumps in surprise and tips his chair over. He quickly gets up while fixing his tunic and righting the chair.

"Are you alright, Sire?"

His eyes flick over to the bookcase and he clearly sees a light brown mouse on one of the shelves watching curiously.

"I'm fine. You just startled me. Who are you?"

"My name is Kalia, Sire. Are you continuing your reading? What are you reading? Is it interesting?"

Samuel smiles slightly finally realizing the squeaky voice was a female.

(She sounds young; like a five year old child, very hyper.)

"Yes, I am continuing reading. I assume you were watching me earlier?"

Kalia looks down bashfully.

"It is quite alright, Young One. As to your other questions; I am reading about the law of Narnia. Some parts are interesting while other parts are quite boring."

Samuel notices Kalia's tail twitch as she tries to peer down at the book.

"You may come down if you wish."

"Is that alright, Sire?"

"Of course."

He hears the patter of feet coming up to the book. He watches as she looks down at the book.

"What's it mean?"

"I wish I knew for sure. You probably aren't that interested in these laws."

Kalia's ear twitches slightly.

"Not really, but I would like to be able to know about laws."

"How come?"

"I would like to be on a council someday for the Narnians."

"That is a noble quest."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Kalia! Kalia, where are you?"

"That would be my Mother. She will not be happy with me if I am late."

Samuel watches as the mouse scurries off the book in a hurry. He tries to keep from laughing. He turns his attention to his reading.

Tamryn looks at the multiple with flowers with Rinion close behind. She bends down to sniff one and soon feels a sneeze coming.

"Are you alright?"

"Rinion, I am fine. I just can't smell this flower too much without sneezing. On Earth, most humans would say 'Bless you' when you sneeze."

"You humans have odd sayings."

"Don't I know it. Rinion, I have a question."

"Of course."

"My birthday is March 28. Does that mean I have a birthday here in Narnia?"

"Yes, I suppose you would."

"So, I will become thirteen?"

"Yes. It is possible you will age sooner here than in your home on Earth."

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Narnia. Please review. 855 words.**

In another area of the library, Trent decides to go back to the library and continue looking at the curriculum used in Narnian education. As he read through the documents, he feels a pang of loneliness in the pit of his stomach and sighs.

(I wish I had someone to talk to around here.) he thinks.

He finishes reading one of the documents and looks out the window. He sighs and opens the window, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

(What beautiful landscape! I wish I could look at it forever.)

He starts to walk backwards when he bumps into the desk, knocking off the documents off.

"Nice going, Trent," he mutters to himself.

"What happened, Your Majesty?" asks a motherly voice behind.

Trent whirls around too quickly and stumbles.

"Whoa."

He braces himself with the chair. He sees an older wolf.

"I am sorry for taking you by surprise, Your Highness."

"It's alright. Who are you?"

"My name is Vidian."

"Hello. How long have you been here?"

"I arrived for the coronation. I went home after the celebration. I came here earlier this afternoon. I come into the library for some quiet time. I could not help but notice that you seem upset. Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Well, I just feel alone sometimes. The others seem to bond with each other quite well."

"Do you not bond with the others as well?"

"It is not that. The others are like family. It's just, I don't have a special kind of bond with anyone really. Not in eight years."

"Do you mind talking about it, Your Highness?"

"It hurts to think about it, let alone talk about it. I am willing, however, to talk about it."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Well, I lost my mother when I was still young."

"I am terribly sorry, Your Highness. That must have been hard for you."

"It was, but my father and I have drifted apart in the process."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"I only had one true friend on Earth, but I couldn't even tell him how hard my life has been."

"Why is that, if you mind me asking, Sire?"

"It's too terrible to say, and I would hate to burden him with my problems."

"If I may say so, it is not healthy for one to keep their problems to themselves."

Trent nods at her.

"You are right, it isn't. I will keep that in mind from now on."

Vidian nods.

"Is it alright if you keep me company, Vidian?"

"I will stay for as long as you would like me to, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She lies by Trent's feet, as he begins to read a scroll.

Cheyenne walks through Cair Paravel in search of Lintez. She finds him by the entrance to the kitchen. He looks up to see her and bows.

"Your Majesty."

"Hello, Lintez. How are you?"

"I am well. I hope your day is going well."

"It is."

"I am glad. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go with me out to the garden."

"It will be my pleasure, Your Higness," he replies, bowing once again.

Cheyenne smiles, and Lintez rights himself before leading her into the garden.

"It's beautiful, Lintez."

"I am glad you think so, Your Highness."

She goes to pick some flowers and sniffs them. When she looks up, she sees Tamryn and Rinion sitting a little ways off. She decides to say hi to them. Seeing her get up, Lintez follows her.

Rinion's ears perk up and looks in Cheyenne and Lintez's direction. Tamryn looks in the same direction to try and see what he saw.

"Hi, Tamryn," Cheyenne greets her.

"Hi, Cheyenne."

"Hello, Your Majesty," Lintez says to Tamryn, bowing once again.

Rinion bows before Cheyenne.

"Hello, Rinion," she replies.

"Hello, Lintez," Tamryn replies.

"These flowers are beautiful, Tamryn."

"I agree. I was sniffing some of them. I see you picked some."

"Yeah. I don't see a lot of flowers in Fort Worth, and I was thinking maybe we could place them in a vase."

"I see. Well, I think that sounds like a good idea."

The four of them head back inside. Lintez offers to find something to put the flowers in and returns with a vase filled half way with water.

"Thank you, Lintez," says Cheyenne, putting the flowers into the vase.

"You are welcome, You Majesty."

She goes to put it on the dining hall table, then she rejoins Lintez, Rinion, and Tamryn.

"Have you seen Alan, Tamryn?"

"Not since the audiences. Why?"

"I was just wondering because I haven't seen him since the audiences either."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Trent or Samuel since then either. However, I think we should leave them alone, and we'll meet up with them after dinner."

Cheyenne nods.

"That sounds fair."

Alan is in his room, with the decision to get some rest. With a yawn, he takes off his boots and lies on the bed. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Narnia; just some characters. Please Review! 1052 words.**

Cheyenne and Tamryn decide to explore the castle with Rinion close to their side after placing the vase of flowers on a window sill in Cheyenne's room. Tamryn looks up at the sun shining through the glass ceiling.

(It's so beautiful here.)

She notices Cheyenne open a door and follows her onto the top of a winding staircase.

"Should we go down?"

"We are exploring, Tamryn. I think we should go."

"As long as you are both careful."

"We know, Rinion."

She slowly follows Cheyenne down the staircase that dips into deeper steps.

"Is this really a part of the castle, Rinion?"

"I have heard that Cair Paravel has many hidden passages."

Both girls nod as they come to a stop in front of a barred door. Tamryn touches it then pulls on a couple of the bars which causes the door to move a little; she pushes again and gets the door open. They walk into a dusty cement room with wooden shelves.

"Tamryn, look there are books."

"Another library?"

She walks over to the small window and sees the ocean outside it.

"Cheyenne, be careful around all this dust."

"Okay."

Tamryn takes a book off the shelve careful of the binding and blows the dust off the cover. Cheyenne takes a look at the title, History of the Golden Age.

"What's the Golden Age, Rinion?"

"A reign that happened many years ago."

Cheyenne and Tamryn nod as the older queen carefully opens the book. They both squint trying to read the faded writing.

"Can you tell what it says, Tamryn?"

"Um, something about a battle in Beruna and it looks like it says Queen Jadis. A lot of this wording is really worn out. I think it says 'Pevensie' along with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. I can't read anything else."

"I am certain you can find someone that would be able to refurnish the missing writing. It will most likely take a historian also. This room will have to cleaned also."

"We could help with that."

Cheyenne nods in agreement, "Should we also move the rest of these books out?"

"Yes, at some point and very carefully. Once we find a historian. I'm certain he or she would love to have these books."

"Tamryn, do you think these are some of the humans Aslan spoke of? They have a last name so they must be from our world."

"It is very much possible."

Alan, Trent, and Samuel sat at the dinner table listening to Tamryn and Cheyenne explain the room they had discovered.

"So, these are some of the humans Aslan spoke about?" Alan questions.

"I would suppose so," Tamryn says.

"That last name, sounds familiar to me. I don't exactly remember why at the moment," Samuel says.

"Were they from England then?" Cheyenne asks.

"Most likely," Samuel responds.

"Do you think we should discover more hidden passages," Trent suggests.

"I think that would be wonderful. We could make quite a few hours out of this, even days," Tamryn says.

Alan nods in agreement, "It would be fun; we'll just have to find time."

"When do you plan on going to the historian?"

Tamryn looks at Samuel, "Well, we plan to wait until we got all the books out of the room. So it won't be for another few days."

They continue their dinner and go their separate ways afterwards.

The next morning, Samuel and Alan walk toward the throne room for audiences.

"When do you think we will find time to take look at the room the girls found?"

"Most likely not until evening; we may have some time after meeting with Jalou."

Samuel nods and walks in behind Alan. They sit with Cheyenne, Tamryn, and Trent. They go through audiences with only three major arguments breaking out and managed to solve 24 cases right away.

"At least that went somewhat well."

"Yeah."

They go into their public chamber and sit at the table after having a quick lunch. They wait for Jalou to arrive and sit down.

"How are you this afternoon, Jalou?"

"I am well, thank you for asking, Your Majesty."

"You are welcome."

Jalou takes out multiple papers.

"Now, let us begin with the ball being held in two weeks. Have you decided on a date?"

"We were discussing earlier and decided on the 15th of March as a date."

"Very well. What countries will you be sending invitations to?"

"Is there a certain list we should follow?"

"Well, Narnia was put in bad relations with many countries. But, you will just have to try your best in making matters better."

"Alright. We agreed earlier on Archenland, Calormen, Galma, Terebinthia, Sarat, and Telmar," Samuel says slowly making sure that Jalou gets each country written down.

"This is a very good start. Eventually, you will add more countries as you grow powerful. What would you like the invitation to say?"

"How about: You are cordially invited by the royals of Narnia to attend a ball celebrating a new reign. Taking place at Cair Paravel on the evening of 15 March 5683 at seven o'clock." Trent suggests.

The others think it over for a moment before approving of the words. Jalou writes out a invitation along with the ribbon and Narnian seal being used. They approve of the invitation.

"Are there any other concerns?"

"I have one actually."

"Of course, Queen Tamryn."

"My birthday is on March 28."

"Wonderful. We will have a birthday ceremony for you. It will be your decision if you would like the party to be private or public."

Tamryn nods, "I think I would like to have a public party."

"Very well. I will include this in the invitations for the ball if you would like?"

"That is fine."

"We will also have to discuss what people would like to stay in Cair until the event."

"We will have chambers prepared."

"You will have to meet with fitters for dresses and tunics for both events."

They nod.

The meeting ends and Tamryn decides to go for a walk with Rinion before dinner. Rinion follows a few feet behind so that Tamryn can have privacy. They turn back after half an hour and go back in for dinner. After dinner, the five royals head to the small library Tamryn and Cheyenne had discovered.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Narnia; just some characters. Please Review! 1,165 words.**

The boys look around the room in awe. Each of them grabs a book that is on a nearby table and blows the dust off the covers. However, the dust Alan blows off clings onto Trent's glasses and tickles his nostrils, making him sneeze.

"Sorry, Trent."

"Bless you," says Cheyenne.

"Its okay, Alan," he replies, taking off his glasses and wiping the dust off, "Thanks, Cheyenne."

"You're welcome."

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Rinion asks.

"Yes, Rinion. I'm fine. I sneezed because dust got in my nose, which irritates my nostrils."

Rinion nods. Trent puts his glasses back on before turning to the first page.

"This is fascinating," Samuel says.

"I have to agree with you, Samuel," Trent agrees, looking over one of his shoulders.

"Wow," Alan exclaims, looking over Samuel's other shoulder.

"What do you have there, Samuel?" Tamryn asks.

"I think it is stating more about the Pevensies. I can't tell much this writing looks horrible."

"That's because the ink is old," Tamryn says, rolling her eyes as Samuel turns the pages the carefully.

"It says Caspian X and a revolution. There's a word in between that isn't distinguishable."

"It is still interesting," Trent says with a slight sneeze.

Samuel stops to think a moment.

"I know I have heard of the Pevensies somewhere, and it is bothering me that I can't remember where."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Samuel."

"Thanks, Alan."

"You're welcome."

The boys continue to go through the books that they had in their hands.

"Hey, Guys," says Trent.

The others turn to him.

"What is it?" Cheyenne asks.

"The Pevensies are mentioned in this book as well, only this one is different from the previous two."

"What do you mean?" Alan questions.

"This one doesn't have all four of them."

"It doesn't? Let me see that."

Trent hands the book to Samuel. The blonde king looks through the pages and confirms Trent's observation. The five young monarchs look at each other. Trent turns to pick up another book, but he trips over a leg on one of the tables. He falls on his stomach, which knocks the wind out of him and his glasses off his nose.

"Trent, are you alright?" Tamryn asks, kneeling beside him to pick up his glasses. Alan and Samuel put down the books they were holding and help Trent back on their feet. He coughs a few times before nodding. Tamryn gives him his glasses.

"Just when I was starting to get out of my clumsy streak," he mutters, cleaning his glasses and putting them back on.

"Well, let's keep looking around," says Cheyenne.

Everyone continues to look through other old books. About two and a half hours later, they all start to get tired, set the books down, and decide to call it a night. They head up the stairs and to their respective rooms. All five of them get ready for bed before plopping onto their beds and falling asleep.

Just as the sun rises the next morning, all five kids get up and walk toward the dining hall. They are served breakfast. They begin to discuss the books found in the old library.

"I suggested to Tamryn yesterday that the books would best be moved out of there so the room can dusted," Cheyenne says.

"We must contact a historian first. I agree, we should move the books for the time being," her older brother replies.

"But where are we going to put them until a historian comes?" Samuel questions.

"We will take them to a special area in the new library," Alan answers.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tamryn interjects, "What do you think, Trent?"

He looks toward her.

"I'm pretty sure that'll work until we call for the historian."

"We could ask Jalou if he knows of any. The historian would have to specialize in both Narnian and Telmarine history of course," Samuel says.

When they finish their breakfast, they head for the throne to further discuss the details of the old books before the day's audiences. Jalou soon comes in.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," he greets, bowing to them.

"Good morning, Jalou," they greet in return.

"You may rise," Alan says.

Jalou rights himself and takes his place to one end of the thrones. He gets his pen and scroll ready.

"What needs to be discussed today, Your Majesties?"

"We still need to create a paper for interested council members to sign. We should start with that."

"Very well; what would you like the document to say?"

"The royals of Narnia send out an invitation to any noble, Telmarine or Narnian, who would like to serve on Narnia's Council. We will be holding these private conferences on 11 March 5683. There are twelve council chairs to fill."

Jalou reads back to them what Alan says, than makes note to write farther copies of the first document to be placed around the city of Cair, by that afternoon.

"Next, we have made a discovery of an old library. We would like to know if there are any historians with talents in both Narnian and Telmarine history."

The faun begins to think carefully for a few moments before saying, "Yeris is a Narnian owl who knows much about the history of Narnia. He is partners with a Telmarine named, Wilian, an expert in Telmarine history. They will be the best help for you. Would you like me to send them a notice?"

"Yes, please."

He nods, "They will be very much excited at the opportunity."

It is soon eleven o'clock, and the audiences are ready. A red dwarf is first. He bows in front of them. Alan tells him to rise, and the dwarf does so.

"Majesties, I have gone to visit my brother only to discover that he was deceased."

"We are sorry for your loss," says Tamryn.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"You are welcome."

"My brother was murdered."

"How have you come to that conclusion?" Samuel questions.

"He was a rebel during Korin's rule, and he lived surrounded by some of his followers. I feared that he would be killed. I tried to warn him, but he would not listen."

"Do you know who exactly would have a motive in killing your brother?" Trent asks.

"There have been a group of hags who have been known to cause trouble near my brother's home. He told me that they seem to be performing suspicious rituals. They were closest to his home, and he had constantly encountered them."

The five of them

"We will send for someone to keep an eye on those hags," Alan explains.

"Thank you, Your Majesties."

"You are welcome."

The dwarf leaves, and the audiences continue. A majority of the cases involved two quarreling neighbors fighting over a piece of property. There were seventeen more cases in which a relative was murdered. By the time it is two o'clock, the young monarchs have listened to a total of fifty-six cases. They stand up and stretch.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Narnia; just some characters. Please Review. 1341 words.**

The five royals go have a quick lunch; Alan and Tamryn stay behind in the dining hall as the others leave.

"What are your plans until dinner, Alan?"

"I have to look over taxes; Korin really messed with Narnia's economy, now I must figure out how to get it back on track. Part of that is looking over every single tax he placed on the people and figure out which ones need to just be edited or thrown out altogether. And yourself, what are you doing?"

"I have to get measured for the ball gowns for the opening ball and my birthday. I am about to go do that. Afterwards, I am going to look through trade agreements Korin made and hope something comes up that will help get rid of some cases of these land disputes."

"That would be wonderful. While we do actual work; Cheyenne, Trent, and Samuel are moving the books to a section of tables in the castle library for when the historians arrive."

"Well, they are helping lead to a great reawakening of history for all of Narnia's people. Alan, those murders; I've been thinking about them."

Alan's eyebrows furrow slightly, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about those too."

"Do you think that those who are left of Korin's followers did this?"

"It seems like the only possibility."

"They are doing the same thing we have just done. Re-start the rebellion. They may be trying to take Narnia back."

"We won't let that happen. We should sit down after dinner, all of us, and discuss this issue thoroughly."

"I agree."

Tamryn and Alan go their separate ways.

Tamryn goes into the chamber designated for the clothing designers in the castle. She sees the two fauns and two Telmarine women discussing different articles of clothing. One of the women notices her and they all curtsy.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

"Good afternoon. What are all of your names?"

"My name is Rilie," says the first faun.

"My name is Urhia," says the second faun.

"My name is Jania," says the first Telmarine.

"I am Halya," says the second Telmarine.

"It is nice to meet all of you."

"You as well, Your Majesty. Now Halya and I will measure you," Rilie states leading Tamryn over to pedestal that had mirrors around it.

Tamryn takes a deep breath as Halya and Rilie begin to measure her while Jania and Urhia discuss gown styles.

"What colors did you have in mind, Your Highness?" asks Urhia.

"I was thinking green for the ball gown."

"Very well. Would you like the gown to be the color of your eyes?" questions Jania.

Tamryn nods.

"And for your birthday gown, Your Majesty?"

"I am not certain of a color for that gown. I was hoping that you all could possibly decide."

"Jania is best with matching the perfect colors for any occasion and skin tone."

Jania studies Tamryn carefully, "I believe that lilac would be a wonderful color."

"I think that lilac will be fine."

Trent, Samuel, and Cheyenne stack the rest of the books on the table and take a look at the four tables full of books.

"The historians will have lots to look through."

Trent nods in agreement to Cheyenne's statement, "They will have plenty of new information in the history classrooms soon."

"Yeah."

They both notice Samuel was deep in thought.

"Samuel? Are you alright? You've been quiet, it is quite strange."

"I am fine. I am just trying to think of a gift for Tamryn's birthday."

"I still need to decide something for also."

Cheyenne nods.

"What are all of your ideas?"

"Why, Samuel? So you can steal one?"

"That is not what I meant at all. I just wanted an idea of what to look for."

"You'll think of something. Just like the rest of us."

Samuel watches as Trent and Cheyenne leave the library. He walks around scanning the shelves carefully hoping to see Kalia.

(I have resorted to asking a female hyperactive mouse advice on a birthday present. This cannot be good.)

He finally spots a slight movement of a tail.

"Kalia."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

He sees the mouse now looking at him full of curiosity and excitement.

"I am wondering if you have a suggestion on gifts for a girl."

"What kind of gift?"

"A birthday one."

"I really like cheese."

"I don't think cheese will suffice for this girl."

"Well, what does she like?"

"Swimming, horseback riding, swords."

"You could get her something that has to do with one of those."

"I suppose so. Thank you, Kalia."

"You are welcome, Your Majesty."

Samuel smiles at the mouse before walking out the library.

Alan sighed as he read through more and more taxes starting to get slightly frustrated. He hears a knock on his study door.

"Come in."

He sees Samuel come in.

"Yes, Samuel?"

"I was wondering if I could bother you for a few moments."

"Will this save me from dealing with anything with the word 'taxes'?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat then."

Samuel plops down in the seat in front of Alan's desk.

"So, I am trying to decide what to get Tamryn for her birthday."

"I've already decided on my gift for her. I might want to start making that."

"Making? You are hand making her a present?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I did not know you could hand make anything. Plus, you're doing this for a girl you haven't even known a month."

"So? Tamryn is High Queen; I would like to have a present that is somewhat elegant, but simple. I like working with wood."

"So it is a wooden present?"

"You aren't going to find out anything else."

"Alan, come on. I don't know what to get her."

"You'll find something."

Samuel huffs, "What if I don't?"

"I'm sure you will."

Samuel gets up and leaves.

Alan laughs softly before discarding the taxes for the rest of the day. His mind goes to what Tamryn's suggestion earlier as he takes out the parts he needed to make her present.

Cheyenne sat beside Alan as the others were spread out across the table in their private meeting room.

"What's going on, Al?"

She tries not to grin seeing the slight grimace in Alan's features at the nickname.

"Tamryn and I want to discuss the murders that have been brought to our attention."

"What about them?" asks Trent.

"I believe that Korin's followers are behind this. Those who have been killed were loyal to Aslan throughout Korin's reign."

"If it is them, what are they accomplishing by killing those loyal to us and Aslan? Why would they not come after us directly?" asks Samuel.

"Maybe they are trying to get us out the castle grounds to attack us. I mean, if so many murders happen, we would be expected to go visit these areas. They could just be waiting for that," Alan says.

"Then wouldn't it be better to stay here?" Trent asks.

"It is not that easy. If we stay here, we are leaving those Narnians to fend for themselves. If we go there is a chance that we could get attacked, but we'll be helping defend Narnia," Tamryn says.

"What about Cair? Is it possible they will attack it once we go out the castle grounds?" Samuel questions.

Alan looks at Cheyenne who huffs slightly, "Let me guess, I'm staying behind?"

"I just want you to be safe."

"Alan, Samuel just said it is possible that they attack here. Do you really think I'll be safe?"

"You'll be safer here then out there."

"How?"

"Cair Paravel has secret passages that you can escape through."

"But-"

"Chey, you are going to stay here. When we find out for sure what is going on you are staying here."

Cheyenne crosses her arms, "Fine."

"There isn't much more we can discuss until we figure out when to move out," Samuel says.

"True. I think we should leave the discussion alone for now."

Alan nods in agreement. He and Cheyenne walk to the gardens.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Narnia. Just some characters. Please review. 946 words.**

Cheyenne kneels and smells the flowers.

"Alan, you should smell these flowers."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not the kind of person who smells flowers all the time."

"Aw! Come on, Al!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll never stop."

He narrows his eyes at her.

"I'm your sister."

"And I'm your brother, Chey."

Cheyenne rolls her eyes and goes back to smelling the flowers.

Trent walks into his chamber and begins working on his gift for Tamryn. Since his best subject in school is English, he had decided to write her a poem. He gets a piece of paper and a pen out of its ink pot, thinking of what he is going to be said.

_A friend is simply a brother or sister from another family,_

_Someone who has your back and looks out for you_

_Makes sure you are feeling alright and makes you happy._

_For a friend will always come through._

_Happy birthday and thanks for everything you have done for me,_

_And remember that you are like a precious gem,_

_Your true worth is immeasurable and has magnificent quality._

_Always remember to stay true._

(I hope she likes it.)

He sets it out to dry and carefully backs away from it, so he does not ruin it.

"I'll put it in an envelope once it dries," he says to himself.

He hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tamryn."

Trent panics and tries to think of what to do.

"Uh, what can I help you with?"

"Can I come in?"

"Actually, I'll be right out."

"Oh. Okay."

Tamryn waits patiently with Rinion for Trent to come out of his chamber. When he finally comes out, she looks at him strangely.

"Why couldn't I come in?"

"Oh, um, well..."

(What do I say? I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want her to find out about the poem yet. Come on, Trent. Man up.) He thinks to himself.

"I was working on something important, and I was about to leave the chamber when you came by."

"Oh."

"What was it you wanted, Tamryn?" he asks, changing the subject.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me and Rinion on a walk around Cair Paravel."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to."

The three of them go outside and walk around.

"It is beautiful, isn't it, Trent?"

"It sure is, Tamryn. It sure is."

"I am glad that you two feel this way about Narnia's beauty," Rinion comments.

They nod.

"So, I went to be fitted for the Narnian ball and my birthday ball."

"How did it go?" Trent asks.

"It went well. The seamstresses are very nice and know exactly which colors to use."

"That's good. When we get back, I think I'll go ahead and get fitted for both balls."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Samuel is in his chamber, trying to figure out what he should give to Tamryn for her birthday.

(I hate not knowing what to give someone for their birthday.) he thinks, a little frustrated.

"Naturally Cheyenne and Trent refuse to tell me what they will be giving Tamryn for her birthday," he mutters to himself. "And Alan won't be of help either."

(I think I'll go ahead and get fitted for the both balls.) He decides.

Samuel goes to see the seamstresses. Upon entering the room, he is greeted by four curtsying seamstresses.

"Hello, Your Majesty," says Urhia.

"Hello, Ladies. You may rise."

They straighten themselves up and lead him to be measured.

"May I ask what your names are?"

They introduce themselves.

"I am pleased to meet all of you," Samuel replies with a smile.

He lifts his arms, so they can take his measurements.

"What color would you like your tunic to be for the Narnia ball?" Rilie asks.

Samuel thinks for a moment about.

"Well, I do like the color red," he replies.

"Which hue would you like for it to be, Your Highness?" Jania asks, "Light, medium, or dark?"

"I think medium will suffice, Thank you."

She nods.

"Since you request for a red tunic, I would recommend black trousers," says Hayla.

Samuel simply nods.

"As for High Queen Tamryn's birthday ball, which color would you like?" Rilie questions.

"I think I'd like a navy blue tunic."

She nods.

"With a navy blue tunic, I suggest that beige trousers complete the outfit," says Jania.

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Ladies."

"You are welcome, Your Highness," says Urhia.

The girls curtsy, as he leaves.

Alan and Cheyenne come back inside and decide to be measured.

"Do you have any idea for what colors you want, Cheyenne?"

"I was thinking for the first ball, I'd like a lavendar gown."

"And for Tamryn's birthday?"

"I think I'd like a light blue dress. What about you, Alan? What colors do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of a silver tunic for the Narnian ball. As for Tamryn's birthday ball, I'm thinking about a white tunic."

Cheyenne stops. When Alan doesn't hear his sister's footsteps, he stops and turns toward her.

"What?

"Did you say white?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What's wrong with white?"

Cheyenne shrugs.

"Nothing. It's just that I never thought you'd ever want to wear white."

"Well, I won't white for just anyone. This is a special birthday for Tamryn. She is turning thirteen."

"Oh. Okay then."

They stand there in silence for a moment.

"You know, Alan, Mom would be surprised if she found out you willingly chose to wear white."

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Whatever, Cheyenne. It doesn't matter."

"I'm just saying."

"Sure you are."

"I am."

They continue walking.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Narnia; just some characters. Please review. 1190 words.**

"So, why am I doing audiences today?"

Cheyenne and Trent turn to Tamryn who was following behind them to throne room.

"Because three of us are to do audiences today," Trent says.

"Yeah, but Samuel was supposed to do audiences with you two today."

"Samuel had to go find something in the library. He told you that."

"I know, but I was supposed to go to be down at the beach with Rinion."

"You can go down to the beach with Rinion after audiences," Cheyenne says.

"But, he knew I had these plans. Why did he not ask Alan?"

"Alan had plans for the day."

"So, Samuel found it fit to ruin my plans, but not Alan's."

"Yes, Tamryn. You really can go down to the beach afterwards," Cheyenne says. "Alan's plans couldn't be delayed."

"Fine."

Cheyenne lets out a breath of relief that Tamryn had dropped the subject. Samuel had needed to find Tamryn a present and practically went ballistic at having to do audiences. He then tried to get Alan to take over, but Alan refused which caused them to come up a on the spot strategy to keep Tamryn away from both of them. Herself and Trent were stuck with Tamryn so that she would not bug Alan at all while he was putting together her present as the last parts he needed had arrived yesterday. This also kept her from Samuel who had apparently figured out a birthday present.

It had been two days since their discussion of possible war with Korin's loyal Narnians and ten more murders had been added the previous day.

"I hope the amount of murders have gone down."

"That would be nice."

They walk into the throne room and sit down. Tamryn huffs slightly and taps her foot.

Samuel was walking along the beach in search of shells. He looks around the shore and soon finds a few colorful shells. He stops seeing a shell glint in the sunlight; he picks up the pink shell.

(I don't even know if she'll the present. Maybe since it's Narnian shells and not Earth shells, she'll enjoy it better. Then again, Tamryn tends to like anything except when I ask her take over my audiences.)

He slowly walks back to the castle and heads for his chambers.

"Your Majesty?"

He jumps and almost drops the shells in his arms. He turns and sees Lintez.

"Hello, Lintez."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I am just fine carrying the shells. If you could open my door for me when reach my chamber though."

"Of course."

The faun falls instep with the youngest king.

"Why were you collecting shells, Your Majesty?"

"It is for Tamryn's birthday."

"You are giving shells to the High Queen?"

"Well, yes. But, I still have to arrange them."

Lintez nods and opens the chamber door for Samuel. Samuel thanks him and sits the shells down on his living room table. He moves over the framed box of sand and takes the glass part off.

(I have no idea what design to do. Maybe Alan will help me.)

Alan sat carefully fitting the glass in between the wooden structure of the sphere. He had gotten help from a few dryads on which wood would be best to use for the glass. The woods was also bendable so that helped. He snaps up hearing a knock on the study door.

(That can't be Tamryn; I purposely made sure she wouldn't interrupt me finishing her present. That only leaves Samuel.)

"Come in, Samuel."

The door pushes open.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because everyone else in the castle was told not to disturb me until two o'clock."

"Oh. Is that Tamryn's present?"

"Yes. What do you want, Samuel?"

"I need your help."

"Don't tell me it's about Tamryn's present again."

"Alan, I just need an idea of what to arrange the shells into."

"You can figure it out. You got this far without my help."

"But, what if she doesn't like it?"

"She'll like what ever you arrange them into."

"I'm not good at giving presents."

"I can tell."

Samuel rubs the back of his head.

"Are you sure she'd like it?"

"Samuel, what do you think?"

"I think she'll appreciate it. I'm not sure about her liking it."

"Then create an arrangement she will appreciate."

Trent, Cheyenne, and Tamryn walk out the throne room.

"I will go tell Alan that there were three more murders," Trent says walking away from the two Queens.

"See, Tamryn you have plenty of time to go to the beach now."

Cheyenne learned to regret her words as just minutes after the girls separated a thunderstorm began.

Tamryn sighs feeling aggravated as she stares out the window of her bedroom chamber.

"We can go down to the beach another day."

"But we were to go today. And since Samuel and Alan decided I had to take over because their plans were more important; I am now stuck inside. It does not help that Cheyenne never eased the idea that I could go after the audiences."

"Cheyenne was making a plausible statement. She did not know that it would begin to storm."

"I know she did; I just feel disappointed that our plans for the day ruined."

Rinion smiles at her, "If you wish to go so badly; please go and get a hooded cape and we can go out in the rain."

"But, that would be unfair to you. I do not want your fur to get soaked because of me."

"I will find one a worker to take you to the beach."

"Thank you, Rinion."

"You are welcome."

Tamryn walked down the shore listening to the waves and rain mix together thinking about all times she walked along the shore during rain back in Australia. She notices the young Telmarine man staying a respectful space behind her.

"You can join me. If you would like."

"I am alright, your Majesty."

"Alright."

Tamryn stops near the shore and watches the waves.

"What is your name?"

The boy looks at the Queen and shifts on his feet.

"Elian, your Highness."

"It is nice to meet you, Elian."

"You as well, my Queen."

Elian walks Tamryn back to the castle before heading back to the lower part of Cair Paravel where he worked on sketches for the rowboats that the carpenters built.

"Elian, there you are. How was your trip?"

"I simply watched to make sure nothing happened to High Queen Tamryn on her walk. I would not call that a trip."

"Alright. Get back to work then."

Elian picks up his sketch papers and pencil. He takes a look at the boat structure he had been sketching and starts working on it again.

Cheyenne sighed walking around looking for something to do.

(It sure is boring around here when it is raining.) She thinks.

She walks into the public sitting room and sees Alan and Samuel trying to play chess.

"Hi, Alan. Hi, Samuel."

"Hi, Cheyenne."

Samuel waves at her. She goes over to the shelf and picks up a book and settles down on the couch to read.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Narnia; just some characters. Please review. 1031 words.**

Cheyenne becomes engrossed in the book that she completely forgets what is going on around her. Alan becomes annoyed from having Samuel take all his pieces and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Why can't I make the right move?"

"It requires practice and experience, Alan, as well as knowing very well how each piece works."

"How long have you been playing this game?"

"I have been playing chess since I was ten. My father introduced it to me. At first, I couldn't win either. Mother gave me some advice after several attempts to be Father, and I became a better chess player."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Do not worry. You will get better at this."

"Sure."

They fall silent before continuing their game.

"One thing you should always keep in mind, Alan."

"What's that?"

"Never expose your king."

"Well, obviously."

"You should also avoid leaving your queen exposed, because you the game may very well be over if your queen is taken."

"Samuel, I know how to play chess."

"Is this the first time you have played chess?"

"No."

"How many times have you played?"

"This is my second time."

"Who did you play the first time?"

"My cousin Mike when he came to visit one time. He brings his chessboard everywhere. He is obsessed with it, and he was the one who taught me how to play."

"I'm guessing he won?"

"Actually, we never got to finish our game."

"Why not?"

"He said I wasn't playing it right, and he thought I was going to break all the pieces."

"How old were you when you first played chess? Why would he think you would break the chess pieces?"

"Eight and he thought that because he had a glass chess set."

Samuel gives him a weird look, "Why would your cousin travel with something as fragile as a glass chess set?"

Alan shrugs, "Mike's six years older than I am, and he's a bit of a geek."

"Alan, you shouldn't say that about your cousin. That is not how a kind should act."

"It's not like he's here, besides he's not exactly the type of person for anyone to get along with just anyone."

"It does not matter, Alan."

Alan sighs, "You're right. Let's just finish this up before dinner."

Samuel nods.

"Alan?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Do not stress yourself. It is only a game."

He nods at the blonde king.

"Besides, you'll get better after some more battles here in Narnia."

"How do you come up with that idea?"

"Well, part of the point of chess is strategy. You'll get more experience with battle strategy. That will cause your gaming skills to progress."

Tamryn and Trent are in the library with Rinion close by.

"So, Tamryn?"

"Yes?"

"Are you excited about your birthday?"

"Of course. I am turning thirteen after all."

"Right."

Both fall silent.

"So, how was your walk outside?"

"It was nice, for being in the middle of a storm."

"I hope you were alright."

"I was. A young Telmarine named Elian was watching me. He seemed very nice."

"That's good."

She nods.

"I like looking out the window at the rain," Trent says.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it gives me peace of mind, I guess. Or maybe it is there to comfort me whenever my father releases his anger at me. Whatever the reason, I look forward to the rain to come."

"I have never met a person who loves rain that much."

"Neither have I, Your Majesty."

"While everyone complains that the rain ruins their plans, I embrace its entrance."

Tamryn bites her lower lip, thinking about her complaining when the storm first came.

"But what about the storms?"

Trent smiles at her.

"I think of it as a source of strength. Every time a storm comes, I feel that can be stronger than I feel."

"What about the thunder and lightning?"

"Lightning is the light in the darkness. When all is quiet, the thunder is there to ensure my strength and courage."

"That sounds poetic, Trent."

"Thanks. English was my favorite subject in school, because I was able to express myself through writing when words just aren't enough."

"Wow. You always end up surprising me, Trent."

"People are full of surprises."

"I should say so. I wish I had you in my English class."

"Landon says the same thing. We're in different English classes."

"That makes sense."

They walk a little further to the back, where Trent looks out the window at the rain.

"Your Majesty?"

Trent turns toward him.

"Yes, Rinion?"

"Do you enjoy all kinds of weather?"

"No. There are some types of weather I would love to live without."

"Such as?"

"Hail. It does damage too many things, and they can be large."

"Oh."

Trent turns his attention back to the window.

Alan stared at the chessboard feeling slightly lost; he glances up noticing Samuel starting to move his piece.

(How ironic, I feel lost and I am about to lose.)

"Checkmate."

Alan sighs, "I want a rematch."

"Certainly, we can play again soon. Dinner should be starting soon."

"True. Chey!"

Cheyenne jumps slightly so engrossed in her book. She looks up at Alan.

"What, Al?"

"Dinner is starting soon."

"I will be there after I finish this paragraph."

"Alright."

Samuel and Alan exit and head to the dining hall. Cheyenne continues through her page in the book and decides to take the book back to her chambers before dinner. By the time she arrives in the dining hall, Trent and Tamryn had joined her brother and Samuel at the table. She takes her seat as the servants deliver the food.

"When will the historians be arriving to look through the books?" asks Cheyenne.

"Wilian and Yeris will not be able to arrive until sometime next month according to Jalou. They are making changes at the moment to history books now that we have come to power," Trent says. "I had been hoping they would come sooner to discuss the books, but I do not mind having to wait."

The rest of the royals nod as they could tell Trent was still excited at the aspect of meeting with the two historians.

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Narnia. Just some characters. Please review or get more people to review. I am putting two chapters this week mainly because in two weeks I will be out of town and won't be updating. This way, readers will still have three updated chapters. Another chapter will be put up at some point next week. 2126 words.**

Cheyenne looked out at the rain hitting the window before changing into her nightgown.

(I wonder how much longer this rain will last.) She muses while climbing into the bed and turning on lamp so that she could read clearly.

The book that she had picked up was about a crime-drama written by a Telmarine and she had gotten over halfway through. She reads until she feels her eyelids getting heavy and sets the book down to finish at some point the next day.

Samuel sighs hearing the soft pounding of the rain on glass roof of the hall after having breakfast with his friends. He tries to remember all that he had to accomplish that day on top of the audience session that he promised to take from Tamryn after giving her his.

(I have to meet with the Lords of the Court and try to get an overview of what laws need to be replaced. I would like to finish Tamryn's present, but that is unlikely; I will mostly be stuck in court documents for the rest of the day.)

He reaches the Chamber of Courts and walks in after knocking. The seven Lords bow respectively as Samuel sits down at the table opposite of a Telmarine.

"Welcome, your Majesty. It is honor to have you today," the Telmarine speaks.

"Thank you for making time to meet with me."

The Telmarine chuckles, "The time is not of importance; we do have important matters to discuss, we are welcome to your input."

"I must warn you, I am not effectively caught up on all the laws, but I will attempt to learn as I go."

"Of course, Your Majesty. My name is Lord Adan; I am the Chancellor of the court. These are advisors of the court," Lord Adan states, indicating to six Telmarines on respective sides of the table. He looks at the Telmarines beginning on the left with the one closest to him. "This is Lord Benicio. Next to him is Lord Braulio. Followed by Lord Galeno. To your right is Lord Jeronimo. Followed by Lord Mauricio. And lastly Lord Zavier."

Samuel says hello to all of them.

"I need to know which laws would best be replaced. I believe I was told all of you were appointed to your positions by Emperor Korin," Samuel says carefully knowing he had to word all of this correctly and try to see where each member stood based on loyalties to Korin.

"I believe the court is all in an agreement that we were forced to become a part of this court," Lord Zavier speaks up.

"Forced?"

"Yes. He preferred that Telmarines fill the seats in the courts so there was little chance of a rebellion taking place by having Narnian creatures. He threatened the lives of our families if we did not take the positions," Lord Benicio explains.

"I see. If any of you are not comfortable staying on the court do not feel obligated to stay," Samuel says immediately feeling sympathy for the court members.

"Thank you for the offer, your Majesty, but I will be staying with this court. I would like to see changes go through," Lord Adan declares.

It does not take long for the rest of the Lords to agree.

"Very well. What laws do you believe need to be changed?"

"Quite a few, if not all of them, Sire. This will take some time," Lord Mauricio says. "Beginning with laws of sentencing. Under Emperor Korin almost everyone was sentenced to death despite the crime the committed so a new system will have to be created."

Samuel nods slowly remembering what he read about the problem a few days before.

He and the Lords slowly begin to work through the crimes and deciding what each punishment should be until it is time for Samuel to attend the audiences. Lord Adan promises to have a servant deliver law documents to his chambers.

"Thank you, Lord Adan."

The lord nods at him as Samuel walks out the doors.

Tamryn messed with a piece of her dark hair nervously and lightly smooth's out the wrinkles in her teal dress. She looks at the chamber doors again and takes a deep breath.

(You can do this, Tamryn. It's only lunch with the wives of the Court Lords.)

She opens the doors and sees seven elder women sitting at a table by the window. They stop their chatter and look at her.

"Well, don't be afraid. We don't exactly bite. Come sit."

Tamryn feels her face flush slightly before going over and sitting at the table; half wishing that Cheyenne had come with her, but the youngest Queen was in audiences with the boys. She could feel the eyes of the women on her as she notices one of them looked highly unimpressed with her.

"I am Lady Aldonza. I am Lord Mauricio's wife." Lady Aldonza says. "This is Lord Adan's wife, Lady Brisa. Lord Zavier's wife, Lady Carina. Lord Benicio's wife, Lady Dayana. Lord Braulio's wife, Lady Evita. Lord Jeronimo's wife, Lady Lola. Lord Galeno's wife, Lady Rosaline."

Tamryn nods, "It is lovely to meet all of you."

The servants serve the small sandwiches and tea.

"You are quite a young girl for a High Queen," Lady Carina states.

Tamryn looks over at her realizing she was the woman that had looked highly uninterested in her.

"I am only here because Aslan brought me here. If he wanted someone older; he would have chosen someone older."

"Carina, don't frighten the young Queen. I find it fascinating that you are High Queen at such a young age. What types of powers do you have?" Lady Brisa interjects before Carina can speak up again.

"Well, I am in charge of looking over trade routes and looking over trade documents. I have to change parts of them at some point and discuss them with other countries. Alan and I put a goal together earlier today to hopefully have some things permanently changed within a year."

"That is a noble goal; given all the mess you five have inherited," Lady Evita says. "What about side activities? What do you enjoy?"

"I do enjoy walking along the ocean and the gardens are beautiful. I am alright with sword fighting and horseback riding."

"Well, do you do any more feminine activities?" Lady Carina snaps.

Tamryn's face flushes slightly as the other Ladies look at Carina surprised.

"I believe what Carina means is would be interested in more feminine activities," Lady Rosaline states.

"I- Well, I haven't had much time to think on the subject."

"Surely, you can't expect to be known for your escapades in war. A High Queen is to be gentle, loving, sometimes fierce, but above all else act ladylike," Lady Carina continues.

"Carina, enough!" snaps Lady Brisa, her temper beginning to flare. "She has only held this position for not even a week; surely you cannot expect her to have ponder what she will do for, as you put them, 'feminine activities'."

"Well then, we should find a common interest that the High Queen can partake in with one of us at least once or twice a week. Of course it would depend on your duties for each day," Lady Lola suggests.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Lady Dayana states.

(Why do I feel like they are speaking about me like I am not present?) Tamryn thinks as the ladies look at her for her opinion.

"I feel that would be helpful. Twice a week would be a good start," She manages to get out.

"Well, since you enjoy the Garden; I am putting together a private garden at my home, if you would like to help me," Lady Brisa states.

Tamryn nods.

"Wonderful, we can begin next month after the upcoming important events pass; since you will have your focus on those," Lady Brisa says.

"We do have a sewing circle. How do you feel about sewing?" asks Lady Aldonza.

"I have not done a lot of sewing. Once, in a class for school back home, but I could learn."

"Ah, well, if you would like we have sewing circle every Sunday in one our homes. This week we will be in Lady Rosaline's home," Lady Aldonza says.

"I can send one of my maids to fetch you," Lady Rosaline offers.

"That sounds nice. I would like to. I will. Thank you."

The lunch soon ends for which Tamryn is extremely grateful and walks out the room. She sighs.

(I already do not look forward to having to face Lady Carina every week.)

"Queen Tamryn."

She almost jumps and faces Lady Lola.

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize on behalf of Carina. She has been like this for years unfortunately. She very much does not like women who take on somewhat masculine role."

"You mean because of my sword fighting?"

"Most likely, my Queen; but, do not let her bother you too much. You will make a fine Queen."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Tamryn watches as Lola walks away. She starts wandering around the council and almost bumps into Alan.

"Oh, Alan. I am so sorry. I was not paying attention."

"Its fine, Tamryn. You look like you have something on your mind."

"How did the audiences go?"

"It actually went well. We resolved a few land disputes and no murders were brought in today. Are you alright?"

"I wish I were."

Alan frowns slightly as he looks at his friend, "Did something happen while you were meeting with the Ladies?"

"They were all wonderful, well except for one. Lady Carina."

"Lady Carina; which one is she married to?"

"Lord Zavier."

"I see. Samuel told me about him some in between complaints. What did she say?"

"Well, she looked like she did not approve of me in the first place. She went on to make comments about how I am not being feminine enough as a High Queen."

"Really? Maybe Samuel could get her husband to speak with her."

"Alan, no. The situation is already slightly handled. She has been like this for years according to Lady Lola. I am taking up gardening and possibly sewing."

"Are you certain the situation is handled?"

"For now it is. If the situation worsens I will tell you, Alan."

"Alright."

_**Lord Zavier and Lady Carina's Home**_

Carina stared out the window at the gray sky as the rain had yet to cease.

"Love, are you alright?"

"That Girl does not deserve to be Queen."

"Patience, Darling. Everything will work out in the end."

"You told me the same after your deal with Korin. What now, Zavier? He's dead and now our plans to take over the kingdom are over!" She turns and stares at her husband.

"You will wear the crown soon. They are having plenty of trouble controlling Korin's followers already. Besides, they are naive children. They do not suspect of us of anything. We will simply develop a new plan with new alliances to take over Narnia. Then you shall wear the crown and be the most beautiful Queen that has ever been in Narnia."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Don't forget they won't stay children for long, Zavier. I suggest working quickly."

_**Narnian Forest**_

Cinian laid on a rock half listening to Brautiach, a black dwarf in charge of the rebellion, strategies.

"We've already killed some of their followers. You'd think they would show some concern seeing that this could possibly taint the beginning of their rule!"

"Do keep in mind that only twenty-one are dead. Though the losses could be seen as tragic; you have yet to attack or kill any of their warriors."

"Are you saying that we do not have the forces or courage to attack them?"

(Of course I am saying that!) Cinian thinks.

"I am merely suggesting, Brautiach, that you may get their attention more if you attack their warriors."

(You probably already have their attention.) The wolf thinks noticing the dwarf's smile.

"I am getting out of the rain now. I'll leave you to your ideas."

Cinian climbs up the rocks and into the cave that he stayed in. He goes to his corner and lies down when a thought occurs to him.

(What am I still doing here? My protection deal for Rinion ended when Korin was killed by the lion. I can easily leave and get into that castle with information that Brautiach is considering attacking their warriors. The problem will be which one do I give this information to?)

He finally decides on the brown haired girl that Rinion was so protective of. He slowly formulates a plan to leave that night through a medium sized hole in the back of the cave.

**Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please Review. 957 words.**

Trent starts for his chamber. He decides to lie down and rest. Once on the bed, he feels his eyes droop heavily and sleep overcomes him.

~He finds himself in a dark hallway alone when he suddenly hears footsteps coming from behind him and turns around.

"Who's there?" he asks nervously.

He gets no response except for the sound of footsteps.

"Who are you? Answer me."

He still gets no response. However, he can now see the silhouette of a tall figure.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The figure stays put and remains silent. Trent starts to feel nervous.

"Tell me who you are right now!"

He catches a glimpse of a smirk on the dark silhouette's face.

"You truly think you can simply get what you wish just because you are a king of Narnia?"

The figure had a voice so deep that Trent could not recognize him.

"What do you want with me?"~

Trent bolts up, breathing hard. When his heart rate is regulated, Trent moans and tries to figure out what the dream was about. He hears a knock on his door.

"You may enter," he says, trying not to sound groggy.

The door opens, and Trent sees Tamryn and Rinion walking into the chamber. He rises to his feet.

"Hi, Trent."

"Hello, Your Majesty,' says Rinion with a bow.

"Hello, Tamryn, Rinion."

"What's going on?"

"I was trying to get some rest because I am so tired."

"I hope you slept well."

"I wish I could say I did."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I had this weird dream."

"Weird how?"

"There was a figure approached me, but I couldn't exactly see how he looked like, you know. More of a silhouette."

"How do you know that the figure was male, Your Majesty, if you could not make out his appearance?"

"The voice was deep. What bothers me the most was how secretive he was."

"Yes, that would be irritating," Tamryn muses.

"I would have to agree," Rinion adds.

"I have a bad feeling about him."

"I certainly hope this bizarre dream is not as ominous as it sounds, Your Majesty."

"I just want to figure out what this means."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Tamryn."

"You're welcome."

"So, are you excited about the Narnian ball?"

"Yes. Are you?'

"Yes, although I am nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"I am worried about stepping on someone's toes."

"I'm confident that you'll do fine."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do, Trent. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Tamryn."

"You're welcome."

Tamryn places a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. He smiles back at his friend. Meanwhile, Cheyenne is sitting in a chair that is in her room, reading the book she had been reading before. She sets it on her lap momentarily and looks up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad there is a library here," she says to herself, "I wonder what other books this Telmarine wrote. I hope those books, and the others, are as interesting as this one."

She picks her book back up and resumes reading.

(If only the books back home were this interesting.) Cheyenne thinks to herself. (Well, Alan did say some of the books back home were interesting as well, but that's just him. Oh well, I'm just glad that there are good books here, otherwise I'd be so bored here on rainy days.)

Alan is sitting on his bed, thinking about the murders.

He runs a hand through his dark brown hair and starts rubbing the back of his neck.

(I would hate for there to be those trying to overthrow us, and I would hate for there to be any more trouble than there already is. But that's just wishful thinking there.) He sighs inwardly.

Samuel is in the library, going over the day's events and feeling relieved to have Tamryn's birthday gift finished and ready to present for her birthday.

(I hope she loves it.)

He hears the pitter patter of feet and looks around, looking for the source. He sees Kalia.

"Hello, Kalia."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"What is going on with you today?"

"I was exploring the library. What are you doing, Your Majesty, if you do not mind me asking?"

"It is quite alright. I was just thinking. I was able to figure out what to give High Queen Tamryn for her birthday and finish making it."

"I am glad you were able to find something to give the High Queen."

"So am I. I just hope she likes it."

"My mother says that if a gift comes from the heart, then that in itself is special. I am sure that the High Queen will love the gift you made for her. She is one of the nicest queens Narnia has ever had, or at least that is what Mother says."

Samuel simply nods.

"She is a good friend too. I would like to introduce you to the others soon."

"Do you think they would like me?"

"I believe they would. You are sweet and intelligent."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replies with a bow and a twitch of her ear.

"You are welcome, Kalia."

"If you excuse me, Your Majesty, I need to be returning to my mother now."

"Of course. I would not want to keep you from your mother."

She bows once again and goes home to her mother.

Alan is still pondering about the murders and the outcome when he hears a knock on the chamber door, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Enter."

Lintez opens the door and walks into the chamber.

"What is going on, Lintez?" Alan asks.

"Dinner is being served, Sire."

"Alright, thank you."

**Please Review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Narnia. I'm going to be a little busy this summer, but I will update whenever possible; hopefully that will still be every week. Please review. 1749 words. **

Alan and the others eat in silence mainly because four of the royals were focused on different subjects. Alan was thinking about Korin's followers. Tamryn was thinking about Lady Carina's statements earlier that day. Samuel was thinking about all of the laws he now had looked over and deciding how to change them. Trent's mind was on the dream he had and trying to think if he could recognize the man from anywhere with little luck. Cheyenne looks around at her friends and brother feeling a little out of the loop since everyone else seemed so focus on something different. They finish eating and go their separate ways.

Tamryn looks out the window at the sun set and notices that the rain has finally lets up. She goes outside onto the balcony and takes a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?"

She looks over at Rinion.

"I'm not sure. I feel inadequate compared to ladies on the court. They all have so much more experience."

"You are not from this world. You will get used to them soon."

"Even through the insults? She reminds me of girls from my school back home."

"You will get stronger. Unfortunately there will always be criticisms. The main thing that will be looked at is how you cope with this criticism."

Tamryn nods before heading back inside her chamber and lying down.

Cheyenne lay in bed reading through her book. She had already searched the library for a few more books by the same Telmarine author. She had picked out two books to sit in her chamber to be read next.

(All his books sound so interesting.) thinks Cheyenne.

She continues to read and finishes that book.

Trent lay in bed unable to sleep due to his earlier nightmare.

(I really don't want to have that weird dream again. Hopefully I won't.) He thinks.

He continues to stare at the ceiling trying to think of ways to calm himself.

Samuel sat in his study buried in legal documents trying to keep eyes focused and not blur lines together. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes before deciding the only way to focus would be to read the laws out loud which sounded even more boring to him. He groans and takes a deep breath.

"I can do this. It will take me half the night, but I will get through it."

The next day, Tamryn and Rinion go on an early morning stroll through the forest when a branch snaps near them. Rinion immediately growls getting in front of Tamryn.

"Rinion? What's wrong?"

She looks up and sees Cinian stepping into the path.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight, Brother. I came here to speak with her."

"Me?"

"You will not speak with her," Rinion growls. "You could very have come only to attack Narnia's High Queen."

"Rinion. Wait, don't I have a say?"

Rinion stares at her in shock.

"She's right, Brother. She does have a say."

Tamryn looks at Cinian, "Now, what exactly do you want?"

"Korin's followers are planning an attack on your warriors."

"All of our warriors are inside the city of Cair. Are you saying they are finally getting the backbone to actually attack near our castle?"

"Yes."

"How do we know you are not lying to take us away from a greater threat?" Rinion growls.

"Rinion, this threat is just as dangerous if it is true."

"I am telling-"

"That didn't mean defend yourself, Brother!" Rinion snarls.

Cinian growls at him.

"Enough! Both of you come to the throne room now." Tamryn commands.

The wolves glare at each other again before following Tamryn toward the throne room.

Samuel groans hearing pounding on his door.

"Samuel, Samuel! Get up!"

He throws his pillow over his head trying to drown out Alan's voice.

(Please let him go away.) Samuel thinks groaning again. (I've only been asleep barely two hours.)

He barely registers his door opening, but chooses to ignore it until he feels cold water on his back. He yelps and jolts up.

"Alan, what was that for?'

"I gave you a warning. Now get changed. There's an emergency in the throne room. You can come back here and get all the rest you need as soon as it ends."

"My bed is soaked."

"It will be cleaned by the servants by the time this is over."

"I've barely slept two hours. This won't put me to sleep will it?"

"No and get changed."

Samuel grumbles under his breath as Alan walks out to his living room to wait on him. He throws open his wardrobe and grabs a tunic and pants then peels off his now wet pajamas. He ignores the chills going up his body from the water and puts the clothes on. He walks out to his living room.

"There. You happy?"

"You have no reason to yell; I assume your irritability is kicking in. You may want to put a comb through your hair."

Samuel looks at a mirror and sees his hair is going in every direction which causes him to groan in annoyance.

"Oh come on, Samuel. Stop throwing a tantrum over it and get it done. We have more important things to focus on."

Almost ten minutes later, Alan makes it to throne room with Samuel stumbling blindly behind him. Alan watches the youngest King sits on his throne sourly. He smiles slightly knowing his friend had not been prepared for the sunlight pouring through the partial glass rooftops of Cair Paravel. He takes his seat beside Tamryn.

"Is he alright?"

"No. Now what is going on?"

"Wait! You woke me up and you don't even know what is going on? You told me it was emergency and that it won't be boring!"

"Samuel, just sit there with your mouth shut for about fifteen minutes."

(I will never allow him to go an almost sleepless night again.) thinks Alan. (I'm already tiring of him yelling at me.)

He turns his attention to Rinion and Cinian.

"Will you please explain yourself, Cinian."

Cinian's tail flops slightly, "Korin's followers are planning on attacking your warriors."

"Inside Cair?" questions Trent.

"That was my reaction," Tamryn mumbles.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"You had a right to know."

"You were one of Korin's most trusted adversaries. I can't trust word."

Cinian looks down slightly uncomfortable, "I know I have not been trustworthy, but I am not lying about this."

"Well, if you're telling the truth then good, but if not you will be in even more trouble. Either way you are a rebel against our reign; you will be staying in the dungeon. Rinion, do you trust him enough to believe what he has said?"

"No."

Cinian's head snaps over to Rinion.

"I have not trusted my brother in a long time."

"Very well. We conduct our own investigation. Guards, take him to the dungeons."

He notices Samuel get up and stumble slightly, "Would you like a guard to escort you back to your chamber, Samuel?"

"You're hilarious, Alan."

Trent and Cheyenne both take an arm of Samuel and guide him toward his chamber. Tamryn walks out of the throne room as Rinion starts to follow.

"Rinion, wait. Tamryn will be fine on her own for a few minutes. Are you certain he is not trustworthy?"

"For the most part, Cinian has not been the same since we were young pups," Rinion states, remembering himself and his brother as pups. "We were playing a game in the woods near our den when Korin struck it and killed everyone, including our mother and father. He joined Korin not long after and betrayed what our mother and father believed in."

"Which was what Aslan believed in?"

"Correct."

"Is there any chance he was being truthful?"

"He tends to flop his tail like he did earlier when he is being honest."

Alan nods and dismisses him.

Tamryn sighed walking down the hall; she couldn't help but feel slightly troubled. Trent, Alan, and Cheyenne were in audiences while Samuel had not moved from his chamber since returning nearly five hours prior. Rinion was out of the questions because he was what was troubling her.

(How can he not trust his own brother?)

She walks down the stairs into the dungeon and find Cinian's cell. She sees the wolf lying in one corner and his eyes flicker up when she stands in front of his cell.

"Your Highness."

"Why me? Why pick me to tell and not Alan? He's High King."

"I knew you would believe me."

"I never stated that I did."

"You did not have to; you've listened to me twice now and have yet to fully accuse of lying."

"That does not mean I believe you."

"I am telling the truth. It was either join Korin or let Rinion die."

"What did you just say?"

"The reason I joined Korin was so that Rinion would not be put in danger. Of course, he put himself in danger by joining the rebels."

"Please stay on topic and keep in mind that you are the rebel now."

"Korin wanted Rinion because he was stronger and he wanted to use Rinion as a training method. Rinion could have easily been killed. I agreed to serve him in return for Rinion's safety."

"Is there any proof of this?"

"Korin put the agreement in writing."

"You are lucky that we have yet to sort through all Korin's contracts," Tamryn says walking away.

She quickly heads to the file room holding all documents from Korin's reign hoping that the contract had not been destroyed yet. She goes over to section under contracts and begins searching. After half an hour she comes across the document.

On this day, Cinian the wolf, here by agrees to servitude in Lord Emperor Korin's army in return for the safety and protection of Rinion the wolf until death.

She sees Korin's signature and Cinian's paw print.

(He's telling the truth.)

She gets up carrying the document gently to look for Rinion. She soon finds him walking the hall of her chamber.

"Rinion, why are you pacing the hallway? You could have gone in."

"I didn't know where you were."

"Don't start now, Rinion. I have to show you something. I went and spoke to Cinian. Don't give me that look, Rinion. I was careful. Now just look at it," Tamryn says kneeling beside the wolf and putting the contract in front of his face to read.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review. 1138 words. **

Rinion looks up at Tamryn when he finishes reading the contract.

"So, he only joined Korin in order to protect me?"

"Yes."

"This is hard to imagine. All this time, he only joined the enemy to protect me."

"He does care about you, Rinion. That shows you that your brother loves you."

"I find it hard to believe that he would go through all that just to protect me. I can fend for myself."

"That is true, Rinion, but you also have to remember that you are all Cinian has left. If any happened to you, I think he may have been heartbroken to lose his entire family."

"Are you saying you believe him?"

"Well, the contract seems to match up to what he said about why he joined Korin. As to what he said about the attack, I am not sure. That does not mean that we should ignore what he says."

"You are right, but how are we going to find out whether or not he is telling the truth?"

"We will prepare ourselves for the invasion and do whatever it takes to protect Cair Paravel as well as the rest of Narnia. It's all we can do."

Rinion replies with a nod.

"Let's get back to the others and show this to them," says Tamryn.

"Alright."

Tamryn and Rinion look for Alan to show him the contract. They find him just outside the throne room.

"Hey, Alan."

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"Hey, Tamryn. Hello, Rinion. What's going on?"

"Cinian told me that the reason he was a follower of Korin was to protect Rinion."

"What's that you have in your hand?" Alan asks seeing the paper.

"It is a contract that Cinian signed with Korin."

"Oh. Do you believe him, Tamryn."

"I believe what he says about the contract is true. It has his paw print as well as Korin's signature."

Alan takes the contract and looks through it. He looks up at Tamryn.

"What should we do, Alan?"

"We'll show this to Samuel, Trent, and Cheyenne, then we'll go from there."

Tamryn nods.

"I'll also go find Jalou. He should know what we plan on doing about this.

"Of course."

She, Alan, and Rinion split up to go look for the others. Trent is in his chamber, looking out on his balcony.

(I know we just got out of a war not too long ago, but I still wish there was no threat here in Narnia.) He thinks.

He continues looking out to the horizon when he hears a knock on his chamber door.

"You may enter," he replies.

Tamryn walks into the room.

"Trent, we need to go into the throne room."

"It's about Cinian's claim of the invasion, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Trent heads for the throne room and waits for the others to get there, while Tamryn goes in search of Jalou to tell him to meet them in the throne room. Samuel is sitting in his bed feeling rested.

(I am never staying up that late again.) He vows. (I do not appreciate the jokes Alan came up with, and I do not want to hear anymore that he might have.)

He hears knocking coming from the other side of his chamber door.

"Your Majesty, High King Alan and High Queen Tamryn request your presence in the throne room," Rinion calls.

"Alright. Tell them I'll be right there," he replies.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Rinion heads for the throne room. Samuel gets off of his bed and makes sure that he is properly dressed and that his hair is straight before going to meet with the others.

"Is Cinian right about the invasion? And if so, why would he be telling us about it?" he mumbles to himself, "Come to think of it, why would he approach Tamryn and tell her? I don't understand it."

Alan heads for his sister's chamber, knowing exactly what she would be doing. Cheyenne is sitting in the chair of her chamber. She is so engrossed into the book that she does not hear the sound of knocking on her door or someone calling her name. Alan gets frustrated when he gets no response and knocks harder on her door.

"Cheyenne Joyce Richards!" he exclaims slightly louder.

Upon hearing her full name, Cheyenne jumps and nearly drops her book.

"Come in," she replies.

Alan opens the door.

"What is it, Alan?" she asks.

"The five of us are having a meeting about Cinian and the possible invasion on Cair Paravel."

"Okay."

Cheyenne marks her place before setting her book down and following Alan to the throne room.

"Cheyenne, you can't be reading all the time."

"I'm not. I only read in my free time."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do say so."

They finally make it to the throne room, where Rinion, Trent, and Samuel were waiting for them. Alan smirks at Samuel.

"What, Alan?"

"You look better then you did this morning? Did you catch up on your rest?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Just don't do too many late night work sessions."

Tamryn and Jalou soon arrive. The five royals take their seats on their respective thrones, while Rinion takes his place beside Tamryn on her right side. Jalou gathers his supplies and takes his seat. He signals for them to begin.

"Cinian told me that he only joined Korin's forces in order to protect Rinion."

"Why?" Samuel questions.

"We've seen how strong Rinion is, especially against Cinian," Trent adds.

"It is because when they were pups, Rinion and Cinian lost their family," Tamryn explains, "Cinian didn't have much of a choice; it was either join him or let Rinion die."

Tamryn passes the contract to them. Trent, Cheyenne, and Samuel look over the contract.

"I cannot believe that Cinian would do this just to save Rinion," says Samuel.

"I was just as surprised you were, Your Majesty," Rinion adds.

"It's almost like something Alan would do for Cheyenne," Trent says.

"What do you mean by that?" Alan questions.

"You're protective of her."

"Can we get back on track please?" Tamryn asks.

"Right," Alan replies.

"What should we do?" Cheyenne asks.

"Cheyenne, you stay here with Tamryn. Trent, Samuel, and I will go out to find these invaders and stop them. We will also take some soldiers with us; while the rest stay here to make sure you two and the rest of Cair Paravel have some sort of protection."

The girls nod.

"How will you know which way to go?" Cheyenne asks.

The boys look at each with a knowing expression.

"We'll ask Cinian," Alan says.

"Is that a wise idea?" Rinion questions.

"It is the only idea we have," Trent acknowledges.

"Did you catch that, Jalou?" Tamryn asks the scribe.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Everyone leaves the throne room. Alan heads for the dungeons.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Narnia, just some characters. Please review. 1218 words.**

Cinian looks up when he notices Alan stop in front of his cell.

"Are you here to question my honesty also?"

"Not entirely. I want to know which way you came to get here."

"Why?"

"So that I know which way to go. We are going after Korin's followers to put a stop to them before they can create any more damage. Which way?"

"I came through the western woods. You travel straight about five miles then turn right and travel thirty miles; there you will see a rock formation. That is where they should be. If you are lucky they probably will be heading this way and catch them off guard."

"That is the plan. Thank you."

Cinian nods feeling confused as to what he was being thanked for, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you thanking me? I am one of Korin's followers."

"From only a certain a point of view. By coming here, you have betrayed them. I am starting believe that you saw an opportunity for escape. With Korin dead, there is no reason for you to be with them. I am thanking you for the information; you have served Narnia well in more ways than one. You've also been loyal to your family. I find that important."

"Is this loyalty connection because you have your own sister to look after here?"

"Yes and looking after the others. If the five of us are to rule together; I have to treat them like family. Though not biological, I am quite certain that I will consider them my brothers and sister as more time passes and we become closer."

"Good luck on your mission."

"Thank you. I have one more question before I go though."

"What would that be, my King?"

"Who is leading this rebellion?"

"Brautiach; he is a black dwarf."

Alan nods and walks back up the dungeon stairs to his chambers. A servant helps him put his armor on. He notices Cheyenne poke her head into his bedroom.

"Hey, Chey."

"Hey. I didn't want to interrupt you getting prepared to go."

"You aren't."

"Promise that you'll be really careful."

"I will, but you have to be careful here."

Cheyenne nods.

Alan grabs his sword and shield before following Cheyenne out of his chambers.

Samuel, Trent, and Tamryn stood in the hall waiting for the siblings to arrive.

"Why did Cinain come to you, Tamryn?" asks Samuel.

"Well, he said he believed I would be the only one to give him a chance to explain his full story and do something about it."

"So, he thought you would believe him right away?" Trent questions.

"I don't know if he thought right away, but I guess he thought I would at least give him a chance. Which I did."

Samuel notices that Tamryn looks a little stressed.

"You okay? You look terribly stressed, Tamryn."

"I'm just anxious about the possibility of an attack on the castle, plus if this isn't all handled by tomorrow."

"Right, the meetings with the possible council members does take place tomorrow after the audiences."

"I almost forgot about that with all that is happening. Surely they would understand if not all of us will be available to meet."

"Of course they will," Alan says as he and Cheyenne walk up to them. Both had overheard the last part of the conversation. "Mostly because they know there future position could be in jeopardy if we do not stop these rebels."

The others nod.

"All three of you better come back safe and not seriously injured."

The three boys nod before getting on their horses and start to lead almost three-quarters of the army toward the western woods.

Trent watches as the sun begins to set and they were about half way through their journey.

(This will be even more difficult in the dark.) He thinks feeling uncertain of how he would hit any of the rebels with no light.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

Trent looks down at Phian slightly surprised.

"Everything is fine, Phian. Why do you ask?"

"You gripped my reins quite tightly. I thought something might be wrong."

"I am just worried about how I will fare in fighting in the dark."

"I am certain you will have a wonderful shot."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you believe in your bow and arrow?"

"Yes."

"Then you will not miss easily."

"Thank you, Phian."

"You are welcome."

They continue to move in silence and soon a couple branches of the trees move.

"Majesties."

All three Kings tense slightly at the whisper before realizing that the trees were speaking.

"Yes, what is it?"

"They are just beyond the tree line."

"Thank you for helping us."

The branches move again. The three boys look at each other and their army and nod at each ready to fight.

Trent takes a deep breath before having the archers fire shots at the rebel army before Alan and Samuel charge at them along with the rest of the army.

Tamryn and Cheyenne lay on the couches in the public sitting chamber trying to get some sleep but both girls were having trouble staying asleep.

"I am too nervous to sleep."

"As am I, but we have to get some sleep in case the battle comes this way."

"I know."

Tamryn touches her swords again knowing she had to be in state of mind to immediately grab the swords from where they were propped against the couch she laid on. She looks over at Cheyenne who had her dagger lying beside her.

"Where is Rinion? I am surprised he's not right by your side."

"I think he went on a patrol; though I am hoping he will go see Cinian."

Cheyenne nods.

Cinian shifts his head to sleep more comfortably.

"Cinian."

He cracks one eye open noting that Rinion stood in front of the cell.

"Is it necessary to come down here at this time of a night?"

"The sun has only been down for two hours. I did not think you would be sleeping already."

"Shows how little you know me."

Rinion glares at him, "And I do not wish to do so at the moment. You have not been trustworthy for years. I do not trust you."

"You have proof that I am being honest."

"I did not need you to protect me."

"He was going to kill you."

"I could have fended for myself."

Cinian glares at him, "Your stubbornness would have gotten you killed."

"And yours has left you a traitor. You betrayed Aslan and you betrayed Korin. You have trust on neither side."

"That is not correct, Brother."

Before Rinion can question him any further, Tamryn appears on the dungeon stairs.

"Rinion, Korin's followers, they're trying to get inside of Cair."

"How many?"

"It looks like a large amount."

"But His Majesties would have stopped most of them before they reached here correct."

"One of the generals said it is possible that they split their army and sent half after the boys and the rest here. They somehow got around them."

Rinion nods and quickly follows Tamryn out of the dungeons.

Outside Cair Paravel

Brautiach glared at the looming castle.

"I will avenge my Emperor's death. And I will kill that treacherous wolf for revealing my plans to them."

**Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Narnia. Sorry about the lateness, in updating. Technology issues, work, and starting school again got in the way. So here's chapter 17, it's about 1004 words. Thanks for your patience! Please Review!**

Cheyenne has her dagger in hand, prepared to fight and defend Narnia. She takes a deep breath.

(I wish Alan and the guys were here.) She thinks.

She goes to meet up with Tamryn and Rinion. Tamryn had her swords in her hands.

"Let's go, Cheyenne," she says.

Cheyenne nods. The girls and Rinion go to join the rest of the army. Cheyenne meets up with the griffins, while Tamryn sets Straze's saddle on his back before mounting on him.

(Here we go.) She thinks. (Please allow us to win, Aslan, so that we may protect and save Narnia. And please keep the boys safe.)

Alan is locked in combat with a Minotaur, struggling to stand his ground. He manages to overpower the Minotaur, but he is immediately locked in combat with a hag. Trent, from Phian's back, has the archers fire at the enemy. The arrows manage to hit a handful of the enemy archers. As he is grabbing another arrow, Trent is almost hit by one of the incoming enemy arrows. Unfortunately, three Narnian archers are hit and fall dead. Samuel is caught between two enemy swordsmen. Despite feeling trapped, he manages to fight off both of the swordsmen. He is almost hit by one of the enemy soldier from behind. He is fortunately fast enough to dodge.

Cheyenne puts on her cloak and mounts on Noliez's back.

"Are you ready for this, Your Majesty?" he whispers to her.

"I'm ready," she whispers back, holding onto her dagger with one hand and poised to attack, "Are you, Noliez?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Alright. Here we go."

Noliez takes to the air. Tamryn sees five hags coming her way and gets ready for them. She slays two of them, while Straze knocks down and tramples the three remaining hags.

The boys pant heavily from strenuous battling and evidently sweating beads. They knew, however, that they had to keep fighting to protect the girls and the rest of Narnia.

(I hope Cheyenne and Tamryn are alright) Alan thinks.

Samuel slays a hag, while Trent and the remaining Narnian archers shoot another round of arrows toward the enemy. All of the arrows hit their marks.

(Excellent! This should help us out in a big way) he contemplates.

Alan and Samuel are being bombarded with several enemy swordsmen, while archers continue firing arrows at them. Trent sees several of the rebels fall dead, while more still charged at them. Thinking quickly, he takes off his glasses and raises them up in the air, blinding the enemy.

"Fire!" he commands the archers, "While they are still blind!"

All of the Narnian arrows hit their mark, as more rebels fall to the ground.

(I don't know how much more we can take. We have to find a way to prevent more of the enemy from approaching us.) Trent contemplates, trying to come up with a plan.

Cheyenne and Tamryn could tell that the effects of the battle were starting to take a toll on both sides.

(I'm not sure how long we can hold out.) Tamryn thinks. (We have to wrap this up, and quick.)

Noliez swoops down toward a group of wolves, with Cheyenne holding tightly to both him and her dagger. He uses his talons to rake their backs, while Cheyenne uses her dagger to stab the nearest wolf. Noliez then pulls up quickly before any of the other wolves try to snap or scratch at him.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Noliez questions quietly once they were in the air.

"I'm fine, Noliez," Cheyenne replies with a whisper.

Tamryn sees a dozen Minotaurs running toward the bridge.

Trent and the archers are releasing another round of arrows, which kill seven enemy archers. Unexpectedly, an enemy arrow is fired and grazes Trent's arm. He grits his teeth, but tries to keep his pain hidden from Alan, Samuel, and the rest of the army. Samuel slays a hag with one of his sword, while his uses his other sword as a shield from any incoming rebels. Alan dodges an attack from a Minotaur and manages to block a wolf with his shield. All three kings could feel their arms shaking and are feeling their breaths getting heavy. Trent once more raises his glasses to blind the rebels and seize their opportunity to attack while they still have the chance. The enemy becomes blind once more. Trent orders the enemy to fire their arrows, and each of them hit a rebel.

(Excellent!) Trent exclaims mentally.

Tamryn sees that the enemy is dwindling at last.

(Hopefully no more show up, because this is starting to get ridiculous.) She thinks.

Cheyenne looks toward the horizon to see if anyone was coming, but she is also cautious about a possible surprise attack. Noliez jerks up suddenly, surprising her.

"What happen, Noliez?"

"I saw one of the enemy soldiers with a crossbow, Your Majesty, which was aim toward us."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you alright, My Queen?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Are you?"

"I am alright."

Cheyenne gets her dagger ready.

Trent raises his glasses to blind anymore incoming rebels, but they slip out of his fingers in the process.

(Why? Of all times, why do I have to lose my glasses?)

Trent reaches for one of his arrows and tries aiming for one of the enemy soldiers. Being near-sighted, he finds it difficult and becomes worried about hitting one of the Narnians, Alan, or Samuel.

"Phian."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to be my eyes. I need to fire this arrow, but I'm afraid of hitting one of our own."

"There is one of the rebels to your right."

Trent turns in that direction, aims, and releases the arrow. It hits its mark.

"Thank you, Phian."

"You are welcome, Your Majesty."

Trent goes for another arrow. Alan and Samuel are backed up against each other, while they are trying to keep from being stabbed.

"How many rebels does Narnia have?" Alan asks his blonde friend.

"That's what I'd like to know."

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own Narnia, just some characters. 2,169 words. Please review!**

Samuel's eyes snap over to Trent as he realizes the boy does not have his glasses.

(What has he done with his glasses? Is he that bloody clumsy? Okay, bloody is not the best word to use in the middle of a battle.)

"Samuel, you okay? You can't space out on me right now." He hears the High King whisper in a stressed voice.

"Sorry, I need to take care of something real quick. Do you mind me leaving you for a moment?"

"What is so important?"

"Our decisive King has lost his glasses," Samuel responds putting his short sword back in its scabbard.

Alan holds back a groan, "Just hurry up. I'll block as many as I can."

"Right."

Samuel looks intently at the ground while carefully moving backwards. He dodges some of the rebels and impales some others with his sword. He finally spots Trent's glasses a few feet from him. He bends over and picks them up, just as a shadow comes up behind him. He spins around; Trent's glasses reflect straight into the rebel Hag's eyes, causing it to screech and stumble backwards.

"Uh, oops. I think."

He starts to look down at them.

"Samuel! Don't you dare look at those glasses unless you want to fight blind the remainder of this battle! Give them back to Trent, now!" Alan barks at him.

Samuel nods and uses his sword to slowly fight his way closer to Trent. Hoping to get to the point where his friend could see him enough to catch his glasses without dropping them again.

"Trent! Over here!"

He knocks down a few more rebels waiting for Trent to look in his direction.

Trent squints a little but manages to spot Samuel.

"I have to throw your glasses to you! Just please don't drop them again!"

Trent nods and barely catches his glasses. He quickly puts them back on.

"Thank you!"

Samuel nods in acknowledgement then continues to fight. Trent turns his attention back to the battle and immediately releases an arrow into a rebel that was getting too close to himself and Phian. He couldn't help but notice that the rebel army seemed more disarray then having a firm leader. He frowns,

(Maybe Brautiach is leading a different part of the army toward the girls. I hope they are safe.)

Noliez lands on the ground near Straze and lets Cheyenne of his back. Cheyenne walks over Tamryn and Rinion.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I'm fine. A couple close calls, but Noliez kept me safe. Nothing to mention to Alan."

Tamryn smiles slightly before looking back over the previous battlefield, which was now littered about with the bodies of Narnian rebels and some of her own army.

(That is the cost of war. We can't come out of every battle without any deaths.) She attempts to remind herself.

She frowns suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asks Rinion.

"There were no black dwarfs among the rebels we fought."

Rinion and Cheyenne peer into the moonlit ground and notice that Tamryn was correct.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean anything right?" Cheyenne says slightly anxious."

"Queen Cheyenne could be correct, Tamryn. Brautiach is most likely leading the army against His Majesties."

"I suppose."

(But if Brautiach wanted to attack inside Cair so badly, wouldn't he want to be here to ensure it happens?)

Cinian stared out of the cell feeling bored. All the guards had gone to help fight against the rebels and he had not been able to go back to sleep knowing that anything could happen. He snaps up hearing movement above him. He spins around and barely moves out of the way of the bar window falling onto the ground. Dirt falls into the cell a little as Brautiach and six other black dwarfs slide in through the window space. Cinian growls slightly.

"I hope you have made yourself comfortable, Cinian. Because this is where you will die," Brautiach says.

"And here I thought you were here to save me after I got captured by these Aslan loyalists because I decided to go for a stroll."

Brautiach lets out a laugh, "I think I will just kill you."

Cinian watches as the other dwarfs circle him so he can't move too much let alone attack one of them being open to some other attack. He sees Brautiach and three other dwarves had swords while the other three dwarves had bow and arrows.

"What? You didn't have the gall to kill me alone, Brautiach? You had to bring help? Is it because you know I'm too strong for you alone?"

He smiles slightly at getting an even angrier look out of Brautiach, if he considered that to even be possible.

"You betrayed our Emperor."

"Your Emperor is dead."

Brautiach lunges his sword at him, which Cinian manages to dodge without hitting any of the other dwarfs' weapons.

(I have a sinking feeling this will not end in my favor.) thinks Cinian as Brautiach stalks toward him.

Rinion and Tamryn ran through the halls heading toward the dungeons. The wolf skids to a stop noticing Tamryn head the opposite way of the dungeons instead heading toward the armory.

"Where are you going?" Rinion snaps.

"I can't get into the cell until Cheyenne finds the correct guard with the key. I'm going to go get a set of bow and arrows. I took archery at school, I know how to fire them, so don't snap at me."

"I am sorry. I am-"

"You're concerned. I'd say you're scared for your brother's life, but you wouldn't admit to it."

Rinion growls slightly feeling on edge; which he had felt since the trio had been informed by an owl that seven black dwarfs had gone past them in the middle of battle.

"I may not trust him, but he is still my family. I would prefer he not be murdered by a dwarf."

Tamryn nods, "You should go outside and go around the castle that way. You may be able to follow the dwarfs' way in."

"Be careful."

"You too, Rinion."

Tamryn goes into the armory and grabs a bow and arrow. She makes sure the string is tight on the bow and that she would have enough arrows to fire until Cheyenne could find the right guard.

Cinian watched each dwarf as he tried to dodge the weapons. He already had a few cuts; he pants slightly.

"Tired already, Cinian? I am just beginning."

He growls at the dwarf in front of him. They all notice more dirt falling into the cell and Cinian sees his brother's eyes through the hole.

(This may be the first of the few times I am happy that he is here.)

Rinion starts to dig at the dirt in an effort to make the window area steep enough for him get in.

"Your brother won't get through to save you. Why anyone would want to save you is beyond me. You are a traitor."

"He may be a traitor but he still is my brother and I will not let him fall at the hands of you, Brautiach."

"Will one of you please get rid of that wolf?"

One of the dwarfs aims his bow and arrow at Rinion and fires. Rinion quickly backs away from the window feeling the arrow glide just above his fur.

(That was a little too close.)

He starts to dig again as the dwarf starts to aim again.

Tamryn comes around the stairs to see the dwarf ready to fire at Rinion. She fires the arrow in a rush and hit the dwarf in the back. Brautiach stares at her from between the bars. She quickly starts to load another arrow.

"Hurry up and fire! She isn't used to loading the bow quickly."

She quickly sidesteps an arrow that whizzed in her direction and fires without looking but hears the pained cry of a dwarf.

(As long as I don't hit Cinian, I'll be fine.)

Cinian dodges a dwarf's sword and lunges at him. The dwarf cries out and tries swinging his sword at Cinain, who jumps back. He starts to lunge again as another dwarf goes to cut him with his sword before he can dodge. An arrow lands in this dwarf's back also. Cinian turns and nods slightly at Tamryn before knocking over the dwarf and effectively silencing him.

Tamryn aims her bow and arrow at the last archer dwarf and notices he is down to one arrow. She quickly fires before he can get a shot and kills the dwarf. She then aims her arrow between the two dwarfs left standing.

"You both should surrender now. Brautiach, your rebellion has been crushed. All of your followers outside are dead. And since that was just under the work of two Queens; it would be safe to say the other part of your army has fallen to the Kings."

"We will never surrender to you."

"I suggest listening to her," Cinian puts in.

The other dwarf goes to attack him just as Rinion gets through the window area and pounces on him. Cinian turns his attention back to Brautiach; he bares his teeth and attacks him.

"Tamryn!"

She turns and sees Cheyenne with the boys behind her.

"You guys are back."

Alan nods, "We found Chey heading back in with the key."

The royals look back at the cell where Cinian and Rinion were now glaring at each other.

"Will they ever just get along?" Cheyenne asks.

"Rinion wanted to save him, so that is a start. I guess," Tamryn says.

Alan walks takes the key from Cheyenne and walks over to the cell with Tamryn. He unlocks the cell.

"Cinian, you are now released from custody. You are free to stay here as part of the wolf division of guard or you may leave the castle," Alan says.

"Thank you, my King. I would very much like to stay here."

"You can stay in my chambers with me for the night," Tamryn speaks up. "Both of you."

Rinion frowns but complies and begins to follow Tamryn out of the dungeon. Everyone soon follows.

"We'll discuss all of this tomorrow after we appoint the council members."

The other royals nod.

Tamryn sat in bed watching Rinion as he lay down in his corner. Cinian laid in the living room near the couch.

"Rinion, you need to talk to him."

"I will soon. I suppose. I must admit you did quite well with your archery. You were as well as King Trent."

"Well, I passed the archery lessons with flying colors," She says then notes the confused look on Rinion's face. "It's a figure of speech. I did not fail any of the tasks for the lessons."

Rinion nods.

Trent lets out a sigh of relief as he finally closes his eyes and is able to sleep.

"Child."

He snaps up and sees Aslan's reflection in the mirror.

"Aslan."

"You did not trust your bow and arrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You trusted your horse to be your eyes instead of trusting that your bow and arrow."

"I was afraid I would hit Alan or Samuel or one of our soldiers."

"The bow and arrow becomes a part of you, Young One. You are to trust that weapon with your life along with the lives of others," Aslan says as he disappears.

Trent sits there for a few minutes before lying back and falling asleep.

**Lord Zavier and Lady Carina**

Zavier sat eating breakfast silently, listening to his wife cut furiously stab her food.

"Love, you must calm down."

"You heard the reports, Zavier. Those children destroyed what is left of Korin's followers, aside from us. Those brats need to be gotten rid of."

"I understand, Darling. I have a plan in place. It will take some patience on your part and gaining the full trust of the High Queen."

"Why would I do that?"

"It has to be that way when I nominate myself to be chancellor of the court."

"But Lord Adan is still chancellor. He does not look ready to give up that position any time soon."

"He will soon enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"Gain the High Queen's trust first. Then I shall tell you more."

**Cair Paravel**

The five royals sat in the dining hall silent. They thank the servants as breakfast is served to them and begin to eat.

"What time are the interviews for council members?" asks Tamryn.

"Three o'clock. We have time to eat lunch after audiences but not much else," Alan responds.

"Great. I will have to wait until after the interviews to my dress fittings."

"I have to do that too. Can I come with you, Tamryn?"

"I don't see why not, Cheyenne. I don't think they will mind."

"Okay."

Trent watches as both girls turn their attention back their meals. He looks down at his plate with his mind on Aslan's appearance to him the night before.

**Please Review! Seriously, I noticed amount of hits on this story. So if you have an account reviews are awesome. Good or bad, but I would like some more. Thank you! Hope everyone is having a good day because I am posting this while in kind of a bad mood about something that happened today. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just some characters. Please review! 1065 words.**

"Trent?"

Alan waits, but no response is given.

"Trent?" he asks a little louder.

Still Trent does not hear him.

"Hey, Trent," he says even louder.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright? You haven't said a word yet. What happened?"

By this time, the other three royals face him and wait for a response.

"Is it about the battle last night?" Tamryn asks.

"Yeah."

"That would be hard enough as it is," Alan replies.

"It's not just the violence."

"Then what is it?" Cheyenne asks.

"I lost my glasses, and I didn't trust my bow and arrow. Instead, I depended on Phian to be my eyes. After we all went to bed last night, I saw Aslan."

"Really?" Tamryn asks.

Trent nods.

"What did he say to you?" Samuel asks.

"Basically what I just said, and that my bow and arrow are part of who I am. I know I should have trusted my bow and arrow, but I was just too afraid hitting you, Alan, or one of our own with an arrow. Now, I feel horrible."

"Don't, Trent," says Samuel.

"We all make mistakes," Tamryn adds, "besides, this was an intense battle."

"I guess you're right. If only I hadn't lost my glasses-"

"Don't even start that," Alan commands, "do not even think about it. That was all in the past, so you need to get over it and get it out of your head."

Trent immediately falls silent and continues eating without looking at anyone. Tamryn watches him and feels sorry for him. She turns to Alan.

"You could've handled that better, Alan," Tamryn whispers, "There was no need for you to yell at him."

"I did not yell at him."

"My point is you did not need to be harsh. True the battle was intense and is now taking its toll on all of us, but that does not give you the excuse to speak the way you did."

Trent finishes eating and gets up.

"I'll go ahead and go into the throne room. See you guys there."

"Alright."

When Trent is out of sight, Tamryn returns her attention to Alan.

"Have you forgotten what he's been through?"

"How could I forget something like that?"

Tamryn sighs before finishing her food.

(I hope Trent's alright.)

...

Trent sees Cinian.

"Hello, Cinian."

"Hello, Your Majesty. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Would it be alright if we walked and talked on our way to the throne room?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

They start walking.

"May I ask you something, Cinian?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"When I first came here, I met a wolf named Virk. When we left to meet Aslan, he was one of the wolves who tried to fight off Korin, but I haven't heard from or of him since then. Do you know what became of him?"

"I do."

"What happened?"

"He was questioned by Korin, and refused to tell him anything. For the loyalty of you and the others, Korin killed him."

"Oh."

Trent stops, causing Cinian to do the same, and looks down at the floor.

"He died for Narnia, Your Majesty."

"I just hate the thought of anyone dying, especially when I'm involved. Makes me feel like I'm to blame."

"You are not to blame, Your Majesty. Virk sacrificed his life for his loyalty to Aslan and Narnia."

Trent looks over at Cinian and nods. They continue walking toward the throne room. Cinian goes over to one end of the row of thrones, while Trent takes his place in his throne. Within five minutes, the other four royals, Rinion, and Jalou walk into the throne room and take their place. Rinion takes his place on the other side of the row of thrones, while Jalou goes to his writing desk diagonal from the thrones. Audiences soon begin. The first handful of Narnians express their concerns of safety because of the attack from last night. Alan assures them that they will work on improving their defenses. About halfway through the audiences, a young centaur walks in. He bows in front of them and greets them.

"Yes, how may we help you?" Tamryn asks.

"I have come here on behalf of my father."

"Is there a reason he was unable to attend?" Samuel questions.

"He is an old centaur, Majesties. The journey here would have been too much for him because he has a survived many notorious battles."

"I see," says Tamryn, "continue."

"He was doing simple chores around the house with my mother. Both of them heard something outside, and they assumed that I was playing in the yard. I was outside, but I was on the opposite side of where the sound came from. It became louder, and my father went outside to investigate. I barely heard him calling my name and ran to where I thought he was. When I reached my father, the sound was less than a few yards from us. Father told me to go inside, and I complied. The next thing I hear is my father's hooves pounding into the ground. It sounded like he was chasing something or someone off our property. By the time he came back into our home, he was breathing hard and was covered in scratches from the tree branches. He told me and my mother that some black dwarves had stolen some of our crops. He said the sound we heard was the dwarves dropping the vegetables while trying to get away."

"Did your father have any defensive wounds?" Trent asks.

"No, Your Highness. None that I've seen."

"Is there any proof that there were dwarves there?" Samuel questions.

"Yes, Your Highness. Several sets of footprints are imprinted in our yard."

"Does he know where the dwarves went?" Cheyenne asks.

"He said they headed west from our home. We live twenty miles north of here."

The royals nod.

"We shall send someone to investigate and find the dwarves who stole your crops," Alan declares.

"Thank you, Your Majesties."

"You are welcome."

The young centaur leaves the throne room. Several more Narnians and Telmarines come in to voice their concerns to the kings and queens. Fortunately, none of them involve murder.

(At least we won't have to worry about that) Tamryn thinks.

When the audiences finally come to an end, the royals go to the dining hall for a quick lunch.

**Please review.**


End file.
